


Trying not to love you

by azure_lemon



Category: Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama & Romance, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Flashbacks, Kamael nie upadł, M/M, Slow Burn, koalicja jest jawna, slight hurt/comfot, w porywach fluffiaste
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24148129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azure_lemon/pseuds/azure_lemon
Summary: Królestwo i Głębia najeżdżają na siebie wzajemnie. Podczas jednej z potyczek Kamael bierze do niewoli młodego demona, któremu potem  jednak zwraca mu wolność. Pięć tysięcy lat później zostaje zawiązana koalicja między Niebiem a Głębią (jawna, ale stan wrogości wisi w powietrzu). Michał nie dowierza sojusznikom i wysyła Kamaela jako swojego szpiega. Podczas jednego z przyjęć Kam spotyka arystokratę, w którym jest coś dziwnie znajomego.
Relationships: Daimon Frey/Hija (Zastępy Anielskie), Kamael/Asmodeusz, Lucifer/Michael
Kudos: 9





	1. Początek

**Author's Note:**

> Dojrzałam do kolejnego wieloodcnikowca. Tytuł zapożyczony od piosenki Nickelbacku. Kanon potraktowany dość wybiórczo.

_You call to me, and I fall at your feet_  
 _How could anyone ask for more?_  
 _And our time apart, like knives in my heart_  
 _How could anyone ask for more?_  
 _But if there's a pill to help me forget,_  
 _God knows I haven't found it yet_  
 _But I'm dying to, God I'm trying to_  
 _'Cause trying not to love you, only goes so far_  
 _Trying not to need you, is tearing me apart_  
 _Can't see the silver lining, from down here on the floor_  
 _And I just keep on trying, but I don't know what for_  
 _'Cause trying not to love you_  
 _Only makes me love you more_  
 _Only makes me love you more_  
 _And this kind of pain, only time takes away_  
 _That's why it's harder to let you go_  
 _And nothing I can do, without thinking of you_  
 _That's why it's harder to let you go_  
 _But if there's a pill to help me forget,_  
 _God knows I haven't found it yet_  
 _But I'm dying to, God I'm trying to_  
 _It's trying not to love you, only goes so far_  
 _Trying not to need you, is tearing me apart_  
 _Can't see the silver lining, from down here on the floor_  
 _And I just keep on trying, but I don't know what for_  
 _'Cause trying not to love you_  
 _Only makes me love you more_  
 _So I sit here divided, just talking to myself_  
 _Was it something that I did?_  
 _Was there somebody else?_  
 _When a voice from behind me, that was fighting back tears_  
 _Sat right down beside me, and whispered right in my ear_  
 _Tonight I'm dying to tell you_  
 _That trying not to love you, only went so far_  
 _Trying not to need you, was tearing me apart_  
 _Now I see the silver lining, of what we're fighting for_  
 _And if we just keep on trying, we could be much more_  
 _'Cause trying not to love you_  
 _Oh, yeah, trying not to love you_  
 _Only makes me love you more_  
 _Only makes me love you more_  
(Trying not to love you, Nickelback)

Kamael patrzył z góry na Szóste Niebo. W każdych innych okolicznościach z przyjemnością pokontemplowałby roztaczający się przed nim widok, jednak teraz całą jego uwagę zaprzątały ponure myśli. Do tego miał jeszcze wątpliwości czy podjął dobrą decyzję, prosząc Michała o tą rozmowę. Niestety, od czasów zdarzenia mijał prawie miesiąc, a on nie mógł dalej dość do siebie. Nie miał z kim porozmawiać o tym, co go dręczyło. Daimon znajdował się gdzieś daleko (Kam już dawno nauczył się nie pytać gdzie dokładnie, bo nic to nie dawało), wypełniając swoją misję jako Burzyciel Światów i nic nie zapowiadało jego rychłego powrotu. Mimo upływu czasu Anioł Miecza nie mógł wyrzucić z pamięci tego, co go spotkało i wiedział, że jeżeli nie wyrzuci tego z siebie, dłużej tak nie pociągnie. Pozostało mu mieć nadzieję, że Pan Zastępów nie zrzuci go osobiście do Głębi po tym co usłyszy. Rudy archanioł słynął z tego, że nie uznawał kompromisów w sprawach moralnych.  
Rozmyślania na ten temat przerwał Kamaelowi szelest piór i brzęk zbroi.  
-Przepraszam, za spóźnienie- powiedział zdyszany Michał. –Przyleciałem najszybciej jak mogłem. Coś mi się przedłużyło. Co się stało?  
-Ech, nic takiego pilnego- odparł asekuracyjnie dowódca Szarańczy. –Nie musiałeś się tak spieszyć. Poczekałbym.  
-Nie kazałbym czekać mojemu ulubionemu żołnierzowi- stwierdził Pan Zastępów i uśmiechnął się szeroko, prezentując równe, białe zęby. –To cóż takiego się stało?  
-Obiecał, że mnie nie wyrzucisz z Królestwa- zażądał anioł. Jego głos zdradzał większą desperację, niż chciałby przyznać.  
-Nie wiem, dlaczego miałbym cię wyrzucać. Nie przychodzi mi nic do głowy- odpowiedział rozbrajająco niedomyślnie Michał, do którego ewidentnie nie docierała powaga sytuacji. Przynajmniej tak to wyglądało w oczach Kama.  
-Pamiętasz mój ostatni wypad do Głębi?- spytał Anioł Miecza.  
-No, pamiętam. Zakończony sukcesem. Dosyć krwawo, ale sukcesem.  
-Bo widzisz, jest coś, czego nie zawarłem w raporcie- przyznał Kamael, przeczesując nerwowo jedną ręką swojego ciemnokasztanowe, wpadające w brąz włosy.  
-Wszystkim nam się zdarza o czymś zapomnieć- wzruszył ramionami archanioł.  
Kam miał ochotę rozpłakać się z powodu rosnącej frustracji.  
-Ale ja nie zapomniałem- wyznał. –Ominąłem coś celowo. Chcę się przyznać i poprosić o radę, bo nie wiem co z tym zrobić. Pomóż mi, proszę, bo mnie to wykańcza po kawałku.  
Rudzielec w końcu spoważniał.  
-Co się tam stało?  
-Generalnie misja jak misja- zaczął opowiadać anioł, wkładając ręce do kieszeni i zaraz je wyjmując. –Jasne, dosyć krwawa, ale nie bardziej niż inne. To w końcu Głębianie, nie zamierzałem się przejmować. Oni też na nas napadają, koniec końców. Robię to dla mieszkańców Królestwa. Ale tam był taki jeden demon, kompletnie nie pasował do reszty…Nie wiem co on tam robił, skąd się w ogóle tam wziął, na tym pograniczu…Miał coś takiego w oczach. Taki był kruchy, filigranowy. Taki prawie niewinny. Jak na demona, oczywiście. Trochę to było straszne.  
-Nie musisz mieć wyrzutów sumienia. Zabiłeś go bo musiałeś- powiedział Michał, po raz pierwszy przerywając opowieść Kamaela.  
-Właśnie go nie zabiłem- wyznał dowódca Szarańczy. –Nie mogłem. Po prostu nie mogłem. Trzymałem miecz i nie mogłem. Jakby mnie coś powstrzymywało. On stał w miejscu i nawet się nie próbował bronić.  
-Wybacz, Kam, ale coraz mniej z tego rozumiem. Skoro go nie zabiłeś, to co się z nim stało? Puściłeś go wolno? Jakoś to przeżyję. Trudno.  
-To też nie- odpowiedział anioł.  
-Mów wreszcie, co tam się stało, bo się kompletnie pogubiłem- ponaglił go Pan Zastępów.  
-Opuściłem miecz. Nie było przy mnie wielu innych aniołów, na szczęście. Wszyscy się rozbiegli w pogoni za demonami. Tym, którzy byli, powiedziałem, żeby go zaprowadzili do mojego namiotu.  
-Na Jasność, Kam, pozwoliłeś demonowi chodzić swobodnie po namiocie?- zapytał przerażony archanioł.  
-Nie tak swobodnie- odpowiedział defensywnie Kamael. Był na łańcuchu. Przykuli go za kostkę.  
-A ten łańcuch był do czegoś przymocowany?- spytał sceptycznie Michał.  
-Oczywiście, że był- odparł oburzony Kam. –Nie jestem aż tak bezmyślny.  
-Więc dobrze. Miałeś demona w namiocie. I co dalej?- chciał wiedzieć rudzielec poruszając lekko skrzydłami.  
-Cóż, w sumie to nic. Misja potrwała jeszcze dwa tygodnie, więc sobie ze mną pomieszkał. Potem go wypuściłem.  
Dopiero kiedy anioł opowiadał to komuś, docierało do niego jak surrealistycznie to brzmiało.  
-To wszystko?-zapytał Pan Zastępów.  
-Jak to to wszystko?- oburzył się Kamael. –Przed chwilą przyznałem się do bratania z wrogiem, a ty się pytasz czy to wszystko?  
-Kam, nie zamierzam nawet udawać, że rozumiem, co tobą kierowało, ale koniec końców chyba nic się nie stało, co nie?  
-Widzisz, bo ja nie mogę o nim zapomnieć- wypalił Pan Miecza.  
-Spałeś z nim?- chciał wiedzieć Michał.  
-Tak. Nie! To znaczy spałem, ale nie tak jak myślisz.  
-To niby jak?  
-Bo widzisz, noce w Głębi bywają chłodne- zaczął się tłumaczyć anioł.- Czasami nocą przysuwał się do mnie. Na tyle ile mógł. To wszystko. Dobra, pocałowałem go. Raz. Ale to nic nie znaczy- dodał pospiesznie, mając wrażenie, że pogrąża się z każdym zdaniem.  
-Skoro to nic nie znaczy, to czemu to tak przeżywasz?  
-Bo nie mogę przestać o nim myśleć- Kam prawie krzyknął. –Nie mogę go wyrzucić z pamięci. Bo mam wrażenie, że między nami mogło być coś, no wiesz, realnego- dodał dużo ciszej. –Było kilka takich momentów, kiedy…- Kamael urwał, czując, że nie może mówić dalej.  
-Posłuchaj, Kam, nie wiem, co się tam dokładnie działo i w sumie to nie chcę wiedzieć- powiedział Michał, kiedy stało się jasne, że Anioł Miecza nie dokończy zdania. –Ale na pewno nic nie było prawdziwe. To demon. Uwiódł cię jakąś głębiańską sztuczką. Demony to robią. Miałeś pecha i tyle. Zdarza się. Im szybciej o tym zapomnisz, tym lepiej. Nie ma czego roztrząsać.  
-Na tak było- zgodził się ponuro Kam. –Może sobie wyobrażałem za dużo. Nie wiem. Po prostu było w nim coś takiego…  
-Na pewno głębiańskie czary- ocenił Michał. –Jesteś rozsądnym aniołem. To smutne, że coś takiego przytrafiło się akurat tobie, ale to kolejny dowód na to, że demony to podstępne bestie. Tym bardziej musimy je zwalczać. Najważniejsze, że misja się udała.  
-Masz rację- powiedział anioł. –Im szybciej zapomnę o tym demonie tym lepiej.  
-Wiedziałem, że jesteś porządnym aniołem- skwitował to Pan Zastępów i klepnął rozmówcę w ramię. –A teraz wybacz, muszę już iść.  
-Nie zatrzymuję cię. Dziękuję, Michał. Powinienem był wiedzieć od początku.  
-Mówiłem ci, każdemu mogło się to zdarzyć. Do następnego razu, Kam.  
-Do zobaczenia, Michale. Dostanę znowu jakąś misję?  
-Pewnie. Taki talent nie może się marnować.  
To mówiąc, rudzielec wyszedł, zostawiając Kamaela w dużo lepszym nastroju. Oczywiście, że Michał miał rację. Innej opcji nie ma. Kam dał się raz zwieść, ale to się więcej nie powtórzy. Nic się nie zmieniło. Absolutnie nic. Nie ma czego roztrząsać.


	2. Pięć tysięcy lat później

-Usiądź, Kamaelu, mam ci coś do powiedzenia.  
Michał wyglądał na zmartwionego czymś i Kam zrobił szybki rachunek sumienia, ale nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy. W każdym razie nic tego kalibru żeby archanioł wzywał go do swojego gabinetu w Szóstym Niebie.  
-Zrobiłem coś nie tak?- wypalił mimo to.  
-Co?- zdziwił się Pan Zastępów. –Nie tu nie chodzi o ciebie. Znaczy, chodzi o ciebie, ale nie tak jak myślisz. Powiedz mi, Kam, nie nudzi ci się trochę od zawarcia koalicji?  
-Bycie Aniołem Miecza to zaszczyt- odpowiedział automatycznie Kamael.  
-To wiem, ale nie chciałbyś porobić czegoś innego? Przyznaj, że nie masz ostatnio za dużo pracy.  
Michał miał rację. Od czasu zaprzestania potyczek w Limbo i drobnych napadów na rubieże Głębi, czyli od czasów, kiedy obie strony zaczęło negocjować zawarcie koalicji, Kam faktycznie miał wrażenie, że nie robi nic sensowego. Szczególnie, że Daimon ruszył naprzód ze swoim życiem. Kamael nie był szczególnie zachwycony jego wyborem życiowym w postaci Hiji, ale skoro Frey był szczęśliwy, to niebieskooki anioł musiał jakoś to przeżyć. Szczególnie, że Abaddon wspominał coś ostatnio o planach powiększenia rodziny. Kam miał wrażenie, że sam nie tylko stoi w miejscu, ale nawet się cofa.  
-Dobra- westchnął. –Chciałbym coś zmienić. Nawet bardzo. Czuję się, jakbym kręcił się w kółko.  
-Świetnie- Michał od razu się rozpromienił.-Mam propozycję wprost idealną dla ciebie. Zostań moim agentem w Głębi.  
Przez całe swoje istnienie anioł nie doświadczył podobnego uczucia szoku.  
-Przepraszam, Michał, że co?- wykrztusił po chwili.  
-Jako szef wywiadu bardzo potrzebuję kogoś zaufanego w Głębi. Chcę, żebyś to był ty. Zorientowałbyś się w sytuacji i doniósł mi o tym i owym.  
-Michał, ja nie mam pojęcia o szpiegowaniu. Poza tym, nie wydaje ci się, że jestem jednak zbyt rozpoznawalny- powiedział Anioł Miecza, po tym jak zaczął odzyskiwać głos.  
-Kamuś, wiesz, że cię lubię, ale przeceniasz swój zakres oddziaływania. Zdecydowana większość Głębian nigdy cię nie widziała na oczy-stwierdził Pan Zastępów tonem, który wyraźnie sugerował, że Kamael przesadza.  
-A ci, którzy widzieli? Michał, ja się z nimi biłem, pamiętasz?  
-Oni chyba nie żyją? Przynajmniej część z nich?  
-Dobra, zostawmy na razie tamtych. A ci, którzy mnie pamiętają z Królestwa? Upadli aniołowie? Sprzed Buntu? Mówi ci to coś?  
-To było tak dawno, Kam. Lata mącą pamięć. Zresztą oni na pewno nie będą się ciebie spodziewali tam. Poza tym nic ci nie zrobią, mamy koalicję, pamiętasz?  
-Jeszcze lepiej. Skoro mamy koalicję, to czemu mnie tam w ogóle wysyłasz?  
-Kontrola najwyższą formą zaufania. Lepiej żeby ktoś miał oko na to, co się dzieje na Dole. Kam, tylko tobie ufam na tyle. Zrób to dla mnie. Sam mówiłeś, że chcesz coś zmienić w życiu.  
-Nie możesz po prostu pogadać z Lucyferem? Chyba się widujecie w ramach tych spotkań.  
Zielone oczy Pana Zastępów pociemniały i Kam zastanowił się, czy nie powiedział za dużo.  
-Nie rozmawiam z Lucyferem. Robią to głównie Gabriel i Razjel. Nie wiem o czym mielibyśmy rozmawiać. Poza tym koalicja jest słaba i niepewna. Nie wiem, czy Mroczni nie wbiją mi noża w plecy. Muszę mieć kogoś, kto mi przyniesie obiektywne informacje. Proszę, Kam. Zastanów się nad tym.  
Anioł Miecza milczał przez chwilę.  
-To jest bardzo zły pomysł- powiedział w końcu. –Ale jeśli ci na tym zależy, zrobię to dla ciebie.  
-Doskonale- ucieszył się Michał. –W końcu co może pójść źle?  
Kamael miał ochotę powiedzieć, że wszystko, ale wiedział, że i tak by to nic nie zmieniło. Ma za swoje. Doczekał się zmiany. Następnym razem będzie uważał, o co prosi, bo przy odrobinie pecha znowu to dostanie. Jeżeli będzie jakiś kolejny raz.  
Spoglądając na Jezioro Płomieni łatwo było wpaść w melancholijny nastrój. Być może spotkałoby to także Asmodeusza, ale tamtego popołudnia przybył do Pałacu Pięści przygnębiony z zupełnie innych przyczyn. Siedział na jednym z pluszowych foteli Imperatora, których Lucyfer pozwalał używać tylko najbliższym i najbardziej zaufanym współpracownikom i przyjaciołom, ale fakt zaliczania się do tego elitarnego grona wcale go nie pocieszał. Niosący Światło natomiast był w tamtym momencie tak szczęśliwy, że nie zauważył w jakim stanie jest Mod.  
-Za pół roku koalicji- powiedział Lucek i nalał sobie wina, po czym wychylił kieliszek jednym haustem. –Aż ciężko w to uwierzyć, pół roku jak nikt na nas nie napada. Po tych wszystkich wiekach.  
Asmo nie odpowiedział, zbyt zajęty własnymi myślami.  
-Nie cieszysz się, Mod? –zapytał upadły archanioł, do którego świadomości zaczął przebijać się fakt, że Zgniły Chłopiec nie podziela jego entuzjazmu.  
Demon dalej nie odpowiadał, bez zainteresowania patrząc w okno.  
-Asmo, mógłbyś nie ignorować Imperatora?  
-Przepraszam- westchnął Mod. –Pół roku spokoju. Cieszę się- powiedział kompletnie wypranym z jakichkolwiek emocji.  
-Co się dzieje, Mod?- zapytał Syn Jutrzenki siadając obok. Zaczęło do niego dochodzić, że z Modem jest źle. Normalnie się tak nie zachowywał. Skoro przechodził załamanie nerwowe na jego oczach, to musiało stać się coś naprawdę poważnego. –Azazel ci coś powiedział?  
-Nie.  
-Mefisto?  
-Też nie.  
-Mam zgadywać po kolei czy mi powiesz?- chciał wiedzieć Gwiazda Zaranna.  
–Żaden z nich. Ale i tak wiem, że jestem najmłodszy w twojej małej drużynie i wiem, że jak coś pójdzie nie tak, to pierwszy polecę na pysk.  
-Dlaczego miałbyś wylatywać?- spytał Imperator i potarł palcami po skroniach. Czasami Zgniły Chłopiec doprowadzał go na skraj rozpaczy. Szczególnie w momentach, w których z obrotnego, czarującego i nieco cynicznego demona zamieniał się w rozchwiane emocjonalnie stworzenie. Nie zdarzało się to często, ale Lucek doskonale pamiętał każdy z tych razów. Cierpiący Mod był wybitnie ciężki w obsłudze.  
-W końcu mnie wyrzucicie- oznajmił ponuro Asmo, wychylając się z fotela i sięgając po butelkę. –Skoro własna dziewczyna ze mną nie wytrzymała.  
Lucyfer musiał przyznać, że po tych słowach mu ulżyło. Zgniły Chłopiec był znany z tego, że jego związki nie były zbyt długotrwałe.  
-Ta ifrytka?- zapytał, starając się wykrzesać z siebie trochę zainteresowania.  
-Ziemianka- odpowiedział Mod, przy okazji pociągając z butelki. –Między nią a ifrytką była jeszcze jedna. Dlaczego one wszystkie mnie rzucają?- zapytał demon, wyglądając przy tym jak obraz nędzy i rozpaczy.  
Do Lucka dotarło, że sytuacja jest jednak poważna. Przynajmniej z perspektywy Asmodeusza.  
-One ciebie?- spytał.  
-Właśnie, one mnie. Z nikim nie mogę sobie ułożyć życia. Nikt mnie nie chce- zakwilił żałośnie demon, przy okazji wypijając resztę wina.  
-Nie wiedziałam, że szukasz kogoś na stałe- przyznał Imperator. –Myślałem, że ci odpowiada tak jak jest.  
-Jak mogło by mi odpowiadać?- zapytał Mod, wstając i rozglądając się za kolejną butelką. –Wiesz jakie to uczucie, być ciągle odrzucanym? Co ja robię źle? Zajmuję się przecież miłością zawodowo, powinien wiedzieć jak to się robi.  
-Płatną miłością- przypomniał mu Luc. –To jednak trochę co innego. Słuchaj, może po prostu jeszcze nie znalazłeś. Szukaj dalej. Albo nie szukaj. Zrób sobie przerwę.  
-Jak widać nie rozumiem kobiet. Zawsze myślałem, że jest inaczej. Szkoda. Widać jestem skazany na samotność już na wieczność.  
-Skoro tak ci źle idzie z kobietami, to się przerzuć na mężczyzn- rzucił bez zastanowienia blondyn.  
Asmo przerwał poszukiwania procentów i odwrócił się do niego.  
-Wiesz, że to w sumie to nie taki głupi pomysł? Głębia nie dyskryminuje, pełny serwis, kto co chce, bez oceniania, to lubię.  
-Żartowałem tylko, Mod- powiedział Pan Głębi, zaczynając się martwić, że jego nieprzemyślane słowa będą miały jakiś skutek, którego obaj będą potem żałować. Przynajmniej Asmo zaczął się uspokajać, zawsze to jakiś plus.  
-Wiesz, że w sumie był kiedyś taki jeden- stwierdził Asmodeusz, bardziej do siebie niż do Niosącego Światło. –Ale to i tak bez znaczenia. Nie wiem nawet czy to zdarzyło się naprawdę…To było takie surrealistyczne, Luc, może sobie to po prostu wyobraziłem…Ale nie, to musiała być prawda. Chociaż i tak go nie spotkam nigdy więcej. Było, minęło, nie ma co tego wyciągać. Nie ma co wracać do przeszłości. Jest pięknym wspomnieniem, nic więcej.  
-Dlatego powinieneś iść na bal do Mefista. Rozerwiesz się trochę. Zapomnisz o tej Ziemiance. Może kogoś poznasz, kto wie- zaproponował Lucyfer.  
-Od kiedy Mefisto wydaje bale?- zainteresował się Zgniły Chłopiec.  
-Amilia nalegała.  
-To by wiele wyjaśniało- mruknął demon.  
-Hej, może i tobie nie wychodzi, ale tych dwoje jest razem dzięki tobie. To chyba coś znaczy.  
-Przynajmniej oni.  
-Modzio, idź tam, serio mówię. Dobrze ci to zrobi.  
-Pewnie masz rację- przyznał Asmo. –Nie wierzę, że przed chwilą powiedziałem to wszystko. Musiało to wyglądać żałośnie. Obiecaj, że nikomu nie powiesz.  
-Masz moje słowo. Modzio, miałam wątpliwą przyjemność poznać twoją rodzinę lepiej niż bym chciał. Nic dziwnego, że masz problemy ze związkami. I emocjami w ogóle. Ale nikt z nas cię nie odpycha. Ani teraz, ani w przyszłości.  
-Proszę, zostawmy już ten temat- poprosił demon. –Ale dzięki, doceniam to. Powiedz, po co właściwie mnie ściągnąłeś?  
-Prawie bym zapomniał- powiedział Lucyfer. –Mógłbyś popatrzeć na ten projekt dekretu? Siedzę nad nim od dwóch dni i nic.  
-Pokaż-zażądał Zgniły Chłopiec i kilka minut później zakreślał poprawki z takim zaangażowaniem i profesjonalizmem, jakby cała poprzedzająca rozmowa się w ogóle nie wydarzyła.


	3. Bal maskowy

Kamael musiał przyznać, że Głębia nie była aż tak okropna. Za żadne skarby Królestwa by nie przyznał, że Pandemonium mu się na swój sposób podobało, ale właśnie tak było. Czerwone Miasto było dla Kama czymś kompletnie innym i nowym, tętniło życiem w przeciwieństwie do spokojnych niebiańskich ośrodków. Po raz pierwszy od kilkunastu wieków anioł znalazł się w centrum prawdziwego życia i było to bardzo ciekawe doświadczenie.   
Musiał przyznać Michałowi, że zadbał o to, żeby nie zostawić go bez pomocy. Były już dowódca Szarańczy dostał dom na skraju Pandemonium, fałszywe imię, fałszywy życiorys i po krótkim szkoleniu ze strony innych szpiegów wylądował na Dole. Dostał wskazówki jak w razie czego skontaktować się z resztą siatki, ale zostało mu wyraźnie zaznaczone, że ma tego nie robić bez dobrego powodu.  
Kamael zaczął powoli nawiązywać kontakty z głębiańską elitą, cały czas w duchu umierając ze strachu przed dekonspiracją. Nie miał jednak wyjścia. Podjął się zadania, a jeżeli miało się ono powieść, to musiał wdrapać się na szczyt drabiny społecznej. Przynajmniej niewiele niżej. Dlatego też patrząc na zaproszenie na bal, jednocześnie cieszył się i martwił. Wydawało mu się, że rozgryzł zwykłych mieszkańców Głębi, ale arystokracja to było co innego. Poza tym, gwałtownie rosło prawdopodobieństwo, że ktoś jednak go sobie przypomni z dawnych czasów. Kam miał nadzieję, że Michał miał rację z tym, że nikt nie będzie go pamiętał. Może faktycznie przeceniał swoją pozycję w Królestwie. Głębianie raczej nie byli znani z subtelności. Gdyby przykrywka Kamaela się nie sprawdziła, już by o tym wiedział. Anioł Miecza postanowił, że cokolwiek go czeka, poradzi sobie. W końcu Michał czekał na informacje. Musiał udowodnić jemu i sobie, że się do czegoś jeszcze nadawał. Podejrzanie często miewał ostatnio wrażenie, że jego najlepszy czas już minął. Na razie Kam sobie nieźle radził, ale prawdziwy chrzest bojowy był dopiero przed nim. Ściskając w ręku zaproszenie, obiecał sobie, że będzie najlepszym agentem, jakiego kiedykolwiek miał Pan Zastępów. Nawet jeśli utknął między światem, do którego już nie pasował, a światem, którego nie rozumiał.  
Asmodeusz spojrzał w lustro ostatni raz przed wyjściem z domu. Nigdy nie dowierzał służbie, zawsze musiał sam się upewnić, że wszystko jest w idealnym porządku. Przejechał jeszcze raz dłonią po luźno spiętych włosach i zadowolony z efektu uznał, że czas się zbierać. Lekkie spóźnienie byłoby w dobrym guście, ale trzymanie pozostałych gości w niepewności do swojego przybycia już mniej. Mod z pewnością miał się lepiej niż poprzednio. Czuł się głupio z tych, że tak pękł przy Imperatorze, ale wiedział, że Lucek będzie trzymał język za zębami. Każda niedyskrecja mogłaby być dla niego fatalna. To była Głębia, tu nie wolno było mieć skrupułów. Asmo doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że wszyscy, a przynajmniej większość Głębian zabiegających o jego protekcję równocześnie życzy mu, żeby go dosięgł jakiś tajemniczy wypadek. Te natomiast zdarzały się na Dole podejrzanie często. Dla demona był to jeszcze jeden powód, żeby skorzystać z rady Lucyfera i iść się zabawić. W świecie, w którym wszystko można stracić z godziny na godzinę, nie można było z niczym zwlekać. Asmodeusz sam zapracował na reputację Zgniłego Chłopca i było to dla niego kwestią honorową ją utrzymać. Fakt, że Amilia zapragnęła wydać bal maskowy, był doskonałą wręcz do tego okazją. Mod zawsze ją lubił. Wyróżniała się jeszcze pracując dla niego. Nie była ani trochę jego w typie, ale Asmo potrafił zrozumieć co takiego zobaczył w niej Mefistofeles. Tworzyli zadziwiająco udaną parę, mimo wszystkich dzielących ich różnic.   
-Widać nie każdemu jest dane długo i szczęśliwie- pomyślał refleksyjnie nakładając maskę.  
Wychodząc z pokoju wychwycił jeszcze kątem oka jakąś parę, zbyt wylewnie okazującą sobie uczucia na końcu korytarza. Przechodząc obok nich pokręcił z dezaprobatą głową i rzucił gniewnie coś o tym, że mogliby się raczej wziąć do pracy. Na jego widok rozbiegli się w popłochu.  
Mod nie był zły, nie jakoś szczególnie. Oczywiście, wolałby żeby jego służba zajmowała się raczej swoimi obowiązkami, ale nie zawracał sobie głowy jej życiem osobistym.  
-Żadnych romansów, przysięgam- obiecał sobie, przekraczając prób swojej rezydencji. Nie miał pojęcia, jak szybko złamie tą obietnicę.  
Przy kolejnej butelce głębiańskiego alkoholu Otchłań zaczęła stawać się piękniejszym miejscem. Przynajmniej tak było w oczach Kamaela. Anioł znalazł sobie rozmówcę, Vinraela, który okazał się nie tylko towarzyski, ale i dobrze zorientowany, z każdą dolewką coraz chętniej dzielił się swoją wiedzą z Kamem, który skwapliwie notował w pamięci wszystkie szczegóły.  
-Michał będzie zadowolony- uznał w duchu. Rozejrzał się po sali, zastanawiając się o kogo by tu się jeszcze podpytać. Demon był tak wylewny, że Kamael zaczął się w którymś momencie zastanawiać, czy to nie pułapka. Przetoczył wzrokiem po coraz bardziej zapełniającej się sali, aż jego wzrok padł na samotnie siedzącym demonie, leniwie obserwującym przyjęcie. Było w nim coś co przykuło uwagę niebieskookiego. Głębianin sprawiał wrażenie jakby był sam z wyboru, raczej pozostali biesiadnicy wyglądali jakby chcieli do niego podejść, ale coś ich powstrzymywało. Nawet jeżeli konwenanse w porównaniu do Królestwa były znacznie rozluźnione, to arystokrata zdawał się roztaczać wokół siebie niewidzialną barierę, jakby nie chciał się zadawać z byle kim.  
-Kim jest ten demon?- zapytał rozmówcę, mając nadzieję, że ta niewiedza go nie wyda.   
-To jest Asmodeusz- powiedział Vin konspiracyjnym szeptem. –W krótkim czasie zdobył wszystko: wpływy, majątek, przyjaźń Imperatora, a mówią, że stać go na więcej. Wschodząca gwiazda, obiecująca kariera.  
-Tacy równie szybko upadają, jak wschodzą- wzruszył ramionami Kamael.  
-Nie ten przypadek- zapewnił go……-Jeszcze nieraz o nim usłyszymy. Tą karierę trzeba obserwować.  
Zgniły Chłopiec uśmiechał się, na wpół niedbale, na wpół kpiąco, jakby dystansując się od wszystkiego. Było w nim coś mgliście znajomego, czego Kamael nie mógł dookreślić. Te kocie ruchy przypominały mu coś, coś dawno zapomnianego, co jednak starało się przebić przez powierzchnię świadomości anioła. Demon poprawił sobie maskę, która nieznacznie zsunęła mu się z oczu i wtedy do Kama dotarło, gdzie widział taki sam gest. Nie znaczyło to, że sam przed sobą chciał przyznać, kogo właśnie los postawił już drugi raz na jego drodze. Musiało dojść do jakiejś okropnej pomyłki. Na pewno tak było. Były dowódca Szarańczy był zmęczony, na pewno to wszystko efekt wyczerpania. Wróci do domu, prześpi się, wszystko stanie się lepsze. Będzie mógł znowu jasno myśleć.  
Kamael nie przewidział tylko, że Asmodeusz po raz pierwszy wykaże trochę zainteresowania, wstanie z miejsca i podejdzie do niego osobiście. Anioł zorientowawszy się co się dzieje miał ochotę zniknąć bez śladu. Ściąganie na siebie niepożądanej uwagi było ostatnim punktem na liście rzeczy do zrobienia.  
-Jesteś tutaj nowy?- zapytał Mod.  
-Tak- odpowiedział krótko anioł.  
-Wpadnij do mnie jutro wieczorem- powiedział Zgniły Chłopiec i jak gdyby nic się nie stało ruszył w kierunku gospodyni imprezy, która natychmiast przeniosła na niego całą swoją uwagę.  
-Powinienem skorzystać?- zapytał Kam Vinraela, chociaż odpowiedz była oczywista.  
Demon spojrzał na niego z oburzeniem.  
-Wiesz ile z nas dałoby się pokroić za taką szansę?  
Kamael miał wątpliwości czy była to metafora.


	4. Flashback I

Asmodeusz przysunął dłonie do nikłego płomienia świecy, chcąc choć trochę ogrzać zdrętwiałe palce. Adrenalina krążąca po jego ciele przez ostatnie kilka godzin zaczynała stopniowo opadać, ustępując miejsce dziwnej kombinacji ulgi i niepokoju. Do tego doszło uczucie dojmującego zimna. Mod z jednej strony cały czas nie mógł uwierzyć, że nie stracił życia, ale im dłużej nad tym myślał, tym bardziej się bał. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że mieszkańcy Królestwa nie słyną ze wspaniałomyślności. Szczególnie wobec demonów. Być może jeszcze będzie żałował, że nie zginął szybką śmiercią.  
-To już wszyscy- usłyszał jakiś głos na zewnątrz, przytłumiony przez podmuchy przeszywającego wiatru.  
-Dziękuję- odpowiedział Kamael, jednocześnie wchodząc do namiotu.  
Asmo od razu odsunął się w jak najdalszy kąt, przy okazji o mało nie wywracając świeczki. Anioł przez chwilę przyglądał mu się w milczeniu, krzywiąc się nieznacznie.  
-Jest ci zimno?- zapytał w końcu.  
-Tak-odpowiedział Mod. Nie było sensu kłamać. Dopóki ciągle jest żywy, może ma jeszcze jakieś szanse. Ciężko uciekać będąc martwym.  
-Czyli to jednak prawda, co mówią o Głębianach. Jesteście wrażliwi na zimno.  
Demon nie odpowiedział, zwijając się w ciaśniejszy kłębek, próbując zachować chociaż trochę ciepła. Kam podszedł do niego, zdjął płaszcz i przykrył nim swojego więźnia.  
-Nie planowałem tego, wiesz? Nie wydaje mi się, żebym miał dodatkowe koce. Albo coś w tym stylu.  
-Mmmm- odpowiedział mało wyraźnie Asmodeusz, korzystając skwapliwie z zaofiarowanego mu płaszcza. Faktycznie po owinięciu się nim było mu znacznie cieplej.  
Zapadła ciężka cisza. Żaden z nich wiedział co powiedzieć. Kamael wyrzucał sobie, że podjął decyzję pod wpływem emocji. On, taki doświadczony żołnierz, Anioł Miecza, a teraz musi ponieść tego konsekwencje. Oczywiście, mógłby dobić demona teraz. Chociaż kogo on oszukiwał, nie mógł. Nie kiedy kurz bitewny już opadł, a najpiękniejsza i najbardziej krucha istota jaką widział na Dole siedziała w odległości kilku metrów od niego. Oczywiście nie podobało mu się to, ale sam to sobie ściągnął na głowę.  
Mod milczał, chociaż w jego głowie kłębiły się tysiące pytań. Każde jednak wydawało się zbyt ryzykowne do zadania na głos.  
-Co ze mną zrobisz?- odważył się w końcu zapytać.  
-Nic. Po prostu miałem dosyć wracania do pustego namiotu- odpowiedział Kam, wpadając w ostatniej chwili na tą wymówkę. –Dlatego złapałem sobie demona.  
W innej sytuacji Asmo by prychnął z rozbawieniem, ale w tym momencie nie było mu do śmiechu.  
-Słuchaj, po prostu bądź grzeczny, a nie stanie ci się żadna krzywda- powiedział anioł.  
Asmodeusz zastanowił się czy obaj rozumieją pojęcie krzywdy tak samo, ale nie powiedział tego na głos. Jeżeli ten straszny żołnierz zechce mu coś zrobić, i tak nie będzie mógł nic na to poradzić.  
-Będziemy bawić się w dom?- zapytał sarkastycznie.  
Kamael znowu się skrzywił.  
-Oszczędziłem cię i będę tu trzymał, bo chcę i mogę. Ciągle żyjesz, wiesz powinieneś być zadowolony. Twoi sąsiedzi nie mogą powiedzieć tego samego.  
-To nie byli moi sąsiedzi- odpowiedział Mod.  
-Co tu w takim razie robiłeś?- chciał wiedzieć dowódca Szarańczy.  
-Podróżuję sobie po Głębi- wyjaśnił mu rozmówca.  
-Zapuszczasz się w niebezpieczne tereny- skomentował anioł. –Popatrz jak skończyłeś. Wy demony, same się o to prosicie. Nie miałeś gdzie jechać?  
-Chciałem wyjechać gdzieś, gdzie nie ma mojej rodziny. Dobrze tego nie przemyślałem- przyznał Głębianin.  
Kam wzruszył ramionami i usiadł bliżej Asmodeusza.  
-Mów do mnie dalej. Nie jesteś złym towarzystwem. Nie mogę przecież rozmawiać z innymi aniołami. Hierarchia służbowa, wiesz? W Królestwie mamy coś takiego.  
-W Głębi też- odpowiedział Asmo, uznawszy, że tak długo jak anioł będzie zadowolony, będzie dobrze. Przynajmniej na tyle dobrze, na ile się da.  
-Nie- odpowiedział Kamael. –Wasza hierarchia nie ma nic wspólnego z naszą. Ale miło, że rozumiesz o co mi chodzi. Opowiedz mi coś o swojej rodzinie.  
-Są okropni, jak wszyscy Głębianie- powiedział Mod, ostrożnie dobierając słowa, żeby nie zdradzić zbyt wiele. Nawet jeżeli naprawdę tak uważał, to niekoniecznie chciał wystawiać rodzinę aniołowi.  
-Nie musisz mi się podlizywać- stwierdził Kam.  
-Naprawdę są okropni- odpowiedział Asmodeusz, czując że powieki powoli zaczynają mu się zamykać. Po raz pierwszy poczuł coś w rodzaju relatywnego bezpieczeństwa. Gdyby nie wiedział co Anioł Miecza robił kilka godzin wcześniej, pewnie nawet nie miałby problemu żeby mu zaufać. Kamael miał podejrzanie szczery wygląd. Największe wrażenie zrobiły na demonie błękitne oczy i puchate skrzydła. Myśl o tym, że dałby się tak łatwo zwieść skutecznie go dobudziła. –Długo by opowiadać-dodał.  
-Mamy czas- odparł niewzruszony żołnierz.  
-Czy w Niebie są rodziny?- odbił piłeczkę Asmo.  
-Zdarza się. Ale nie jest to częste.  
-Masz jakąś rodzinę?  
-Nie.  
-Chciałbyś?  
-Nie wiem. Nie zastanawiałem się nad tym. Wątpię, czy przy moim trybie życia rodzina to dobry pomysł. Nie zmieniaj tematu.  
-Po prostu jestem ciekawy. Jesteś potężnym aniołem, raczej przystojnym. Na pewno znalazłbyś chętną.  
-Mówiłem ci, nie podlizuj się.  
-Mówię prawdę. Tak, nawet w Głębi czasem mówimy prawdę.  
-Jak się pomylicie.  
-Albo jak nam wygodnie z tą prawdą. Tutaj na idealizmie za daleko nikt nie zajechał.  
-Od razu lepiej. W końcu jakaś porządna wymiana zdań od kiedy opuściłem Siódme Niebo.  
-Jestem bardzo szczęśliwy, że mogę się przysłużyć jaśnie panu aniołowi. Czy może archaniołowi?  
-Aniołowi. Tylko aniołowi. Na szczęście. Bycie archaniołem to słaba sprawa. Dużo pracy, a wszyscy się buntują.  
Kam z przerażeniem odnotował, że mówi więcej niż by chciał.  
-Przeciwko Lucyferowi też wszyscy się buntują- wyznał Asmo.  
-Czyżby tak źle rządził?- zapytał Anioł Miecza z pewną satysfakcją.  
-Nie- ziewnął Mod, ponownie czując się zmęczony. –To taki lokalny folklor. Tu się buntujemy dla sporu co tydzień. Przegranych wbijamy na pale. Tak się bawimy. Wszyscy to lubią. Muszą. Inaczej by się przecież nie buntowali.  
-Zaczynam cię lubić. Jesteś całkiem zabawny. I inteligentny- przyznał ciemnowłosy.  
-Dziękuję- uśmiechnął się do niego po raz pierwszy Głębianin.  
-Ale jak komukolwiek to powtórzysz, to bez względu na to, co ci obiecałem, urwę ci głowę. Słowo Anioła Miecza- zastrzegł Kam.  
-Komu miałbym powtórzyć? Obiecuję, że jeżeli jakiś anioł będzie wolał siedzieć ze mną niż wykonywać swoje obowiązki, dam ci znać który to się tak obija. Długo tu zostaniemy?  
-My?  
-Pierwsza noc, a my już rozmawiamy o rodzinie. Daj mi chociaż obiad. Zdobyczne demony też muszą jeść. Ja mam bardzo wyrafinowany gust.  
Asmo miał nadzieję, że im dłużej będzie podtrzymywał zainteresowanie anioła swoją osobą, tym dłużej będzie relatywnie bezpieczny. Jak to tej pory, ten pospiesznie skonstruowany plan nawet się sprawdzał. Być może miał szanse na powrót do domu.  
-Obstawiałbym, że możesz być arystokratą, ale wtedy nie włóczyłbyś się tutaj- powiedział Kamael.  
-Nie włóczyłbym się- potwierdził Mod. Wyjątkowo nie chciał się przyznawać do roli, którą jego ojciec odegrał w Buncie i Upadku. –Nie jestem. Nie jestem nikim szczególnym. Tylko demonem, który szuka własnego miejsca. To wszystko.  
Właściwie to nawet nie kłamał. Mijały lata, a on robił wszystko, żeby odciąć się od korzeni i znaleźć jakiś sens istnienia. Ogólna atmosfera Otchłani na pewno nie pomagała, jednak nie tracił nadziei.  
-Na razie wiem o tobie tylko, że masz okropną rodzinę i wyrafinowany gust. I cięte poczucie humoru. Za to ty o mnie wiesz więcej niż bym chciał.  
-Informacja za informację brzmi uczciwie.  
-Nie wiedziałem, że znacie w tutaj takie słowo.  
-A ja myślałem, że zechcesz utrzymać standard niebiański.  
-Zdradzisz mi w końcu swoje imię, demonie?  
Głębianin spuścił głowę i zacisnął ręce na płaszczu. Kiedy Kam już myślał, że nie doczeka odpowiedzi, więzień się odezwał:  
-Możesz mnie nazywać Mod.  
-W takim razie rozgość się, Mod, bo spędzisz tu ze mną trochę czasu.  
Ta obietnica nie zabrzmiała tak źle.


	5. Spotkanie po latach

Większość dnia Kamael spędził leżąc w łóżku, przewracając się z boku na bok i rozmyślając gorączkowo nad tym czy powinien przyjąć zaproszenie.  
-Jestem tu po to, żeby nawiązywać kontakty i wyciągać informacje- uznał najpierw.  
Nieprzyjęcie zaproszenia byłoby głupie. Nawet jeżeli Vinreal trochę przesadził z tą wschodzącą gwiazdą, to ignorowanie zaproszenia z gatunku tych, których się nie ignoruje, ściągnęło by na niego niechcianą uwagę. Efekt byłby zupełnie odwrotny niż by sobie tego życzył. Kam był Aniołem Miecza, wiedział jak się poruszać w towarzystwie. Mógłby nawet założyć, że miał w tym temacie więcej doświadczenia od młodego demona. Żaden problem.  
Z drugiej strony, Kamael bał się, że potwierdzą się jego obawy co do tego kim mógł być Asmodeusz. Asmodeusz. Mod. Nawet miałoby sens. Aczkolwiek to nie był jedyny trop. Być może przeczucie anioła nie było bezpodstawne. Być może to co widział poprzedniego dnia było czymś więcej niż wynikiem zmęczenia i zbyt dużej ilości alkoholu. Ostateczenie co wiedział o demonie, z którym dawno temu spędził dwa tygodnie? Być może całkiem sporo. Szkoda tylko, że nie za wiele konkretów. Niczego, co by mu pozwoliłoby potwierdzić albo obalić swoją tezę. Nawet nie miał pewności, że Mod mówił prawdę. Może kłamał od początku do końca. Może prawdziwa była tylko cześć.  
Anioł przewrócił się zirytowany na plecy. Oczywiście, że to nie miało sensu. Nic ostatnio nie miało zbyt wiele sensu. Powinien się skoncentrować na pracy, a nie na wymyślaniu teorii spiskowych. Jeden nieostrożny ruch i straci głowę. Może ją stracić także poprzez narażenie się komu nie powinien. Pójdzie tam i przynajmniej raz na zawsze utnie wszystkie spekulacje. Nie boi się żadnej konfrontacji, bo nie ma się czego bać.  
Pałac Asmodeusza był dosyć ładny- nie w militarnym stylu, do którego anioł był przyzwyczajony, ale nie przypominał kapiących złotem rezydencji, które Kam widywał zarówno w Królestwie, jak i w Otchłani. Podkreślał pozycję swojego właściciela raczej subtelnie. Kamael rzucił okiem na tonący w krwawym świetle zachodzącego słońca ogród pełen misternie przyciętych roślin i porozstawianych rzeźb. Być może Głębianie nie byli kompletnymi barbarzyńcami. Chociaż z drugiej strony, rzeźby znaleźć się na Dole jako wynik grabieży. Tak na pewno było. Inna opcja nie miała racji bytu.  
Anioł nie dostał zbyt wiele czasu na zastanowienie nad pochodzeniem dzieł sztuki, bo jeden ze służących Asmodeusza potwierdził jego fałszywą tożsamość (Kam był szczęśliwy, że póki co jego przykrywka zdawała egzamin) i pokierował do prywatnych apartamentów gospodarza.  
-Mój demon ma lepszy gust niż Hija-pomyślał z mściwą satysfakcją, stawiając krok za krokiem na alabastrowych schodach. Nie mógł się przekonać do wybranki swojego przyjaciela, nawet jeżeli Daimon wydawał się w końcu znaleźć wciąż jedyną.  
Anioł zatrzymał się u szczytu schodów i zaczął się zastanawiać, co dalej, ale w tym momencie z jednego z pomieszczeń wychylił się Asmo. Z rozpuszczonymi włosami i lekkim uśmiechem przypominał dużo bardziej takiego siebie, jakim go anioł zapamiętał. Mimo wszystkich znaków zapytania, teraz nie miał już żadnych wątpliwości. Mimo że demon nie powiedział jeszcze ani słowa, Kamael wiedział, że również został rozpoznany. W tym momencie Kam zorientował się, że na całym piętrze jest podejrzanie pusto.  
-Gdzie jest służba?- zapytał podejrzliwie.  
-Odesłałem ich- powiedział Mod, przekrzywił głowę i się uśmiechnął. –Chyba nie chcesz żeby za dużo Głębian wiedziało o tobie?  
-Myślałem, że miewasz gości dosyć regularnie.  
-Rzadziej niż by ci się wydawało.  
-Nie boisz się ze mną sam zostać?- zapytał Świetlisty, podchodząc bliżej.  
-Skoro nic mi się nie stało wtedy, to może i teraz jakoś to przeżyję- odpowiedział Zgniły Chłopiec, opierając się jedną ręką o futrynę w drzwiach.  
-Wtedy nie wiedziałem kim jesteś. Teraz już wiem.  
-A więc pamiętasz?-chciał wiedzieć Asmo, gwałtownie poważniejąc.  
-Domyślałem się. Teraz mam już pewność- odpowiedział anioł. –Przyjaciel doradził mi o tobie zapomnieć, posłuchałem go, ale i tak to do mnie wróciło. A szkoda. Tak długo o tobie nie myślałem, że zapomniałem, że w ogóle istniejesz. Że spędziliśmy kiedyś trochę czasu razem. To było tak dawno. Dlaczego mnie zaprosiłeś?  
-Może chciałem pogadać?  
-Nie wiem o czym mielibyśmy rozmawiać.  
-Wydaje mi się, że wręcz przeciwnie-stwierdził demon, cofając się w głąb pokoju. Kam podążył za nim. –Jestem na przykład bardzo ciekawy od kiedy bywasz na balach w Głębi.  
-Od pewnego czasu- odparł wymijająco anioł.  
-Może to ja powinienem się zapytać, czy się nie boisz?- zapytał Mod, siadając na skraju łóżka.  
-Dlaczego miałbym się bać?- odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie Kamael, ani przez chwilę nie spuszczając wzroku z gospodarza.  
-Myślę, że bycie szpiegiem to nie jest najbezpieczniejsze zajęcie- stwierdził bardzo spokojnie Asmo.  
-Mówiłem Michałowi, że to zły pomysł- powiedział Anioł Miecza, trzepocząc nerwowo skrzydłami.  
-Wiedziałem- krzyknął Zgniły Chłopiec podrywając się do pozycji stojącej. –Po prostu wiedziałem.  
-Blefowałeś?- zapytał zaskoczony Kam.  
-Tak, a ty się dałeś na to złapać- odpowiedział Asmodeusz, znowu siadając. –Mogłeś powiedzieć tyle rzeczy. Ale oczywiście musiałeś się przyznać.  
-Co robić, zawsze jakimś cudem udawało ci się mnie skłonić do mówienia- stwierdził Kamael skoro i tak sprawa się wydała.  
Zgniły Chłopiec uśmiechnął się lekko, ale zaraz potem jego spowita w półmroku twarz nabrała znowu poważnego wyrazu.  
-Daj mi jeden powód, żebym nie pobiegł z tą nowiną do Lucyfera.  
-Może jestem fatalnym szpiegiem, ale wiem, że gdybyś chciał to zrobić, zrobiłbyś to już dawno- odparł niebieskooki bez chwili zawahania.  
-Coś w tym jest- przyznał Mod. –Widziałem jak się na mnie patrzysz. Nie wierzyłem własnym oczom. Dalej nie wierzę.  
-Nieźle się wyrobiłeś przez te kilka tysiącleci. Chyba, że już wtedy…?  
-Nie, nawet nie blisko. Nie wiem ile dokładnie słyszałeś na mój temat, ile z tego to w ogóle było prawdziwe, ale wiedz, że wtedy jeszcze szukałem jakiegoś pomysłu na siebie.  
-Jak widać znalazłeś- odpowiedział anioł, rozkładając się wygodniej. Wiedział, że nie powinien, ale z jakichś przyczyn po raz pierwszy od kiedy mieszkał w Głębia, poczuł się prawie swobodnie. Może dlatego, że mógł przestać wreszcie udawać.  
-Nikomu się nie przyznałem, że siedziałem sobie w niewoli u anioła i jeszcze mi się całkiem podobało- powiedział Mod, któremu ewidentnie się też zebrało na szczere wyznania.  
-Podobało ci się? –zapytał zaskoczony Kam.  
-Dobra, może nie od początku. Na początku to byłem śmiertelnie wystraszony.  
-Nie wyglądałeś- wciął się anioł, próbując przypomnieć sobie zepchnięte w głąb umysłu obrazy.  
-Starałem się nie pokazać tego. Wydawałeś się zadowolony jak do ciebie mówiłem.  
-Byłem zadowolony. Wiesz jak samotny byłem?  
-Niezbyt. W każdym razie, podejrzewam, że dalej nie masz szerokiego grona przyjaciół? Inaczej byś chyba nie rzucał wszystkiego i leciał do Głębi?  
-Mój najlepszy przyjaciel jest zajęty- przyznał melancholijnie Kam.  
-Czym?  
-Obawiam się, że szukaniem pierścionka.  
-Chyba jego wybranka nie przypadła ci do gustu?- odgadł Asmodeusz, bardziej stwierdzając niż pytając.  
-Cieszę się, że Daim kogoś ma- odpowiedział enigmatycznie.  
-Ale ten ktoś ci nie pasuje, bo…?  
-Długa historia.  
-Mamy całą noc.  
-Pierwszy dzień, a ty już mi proponujesz żebym został na noc?- zapytał anioł, śledząc uważnie reakcję gospodarza.  
-Jestem ci coś winien za twoją gościnność. Spędziłam trochę czasu u ciebie. Spłacam długi- odpowiedział niewybitny z rytmu Głębianin.  
-Cóż za piękny eufemizm-uśmiechnął się Kamael.  
-Opowiesz mi o co chodzi z tym przyjacielem?  
-Wolałbym nie. Za to jestem bardzo ciekawy co ty porabiałeś przez te- Kam na chwilę się zamyślił. –Pięć tysiącleci?  
-Coś koło tego- zgodził się Mod. –To akurat nie jest żadna tajemnica.  
-Wolałbym to usłyszeć od ciebie. Przynajmniej nie będziesz musiał prostować nieprawdziwych informacji. Poza tym, sam mówiłeś, że mamy całą noc.  
-Świetnie. Po tym jak rozstaliśmy się, podróżowałem jeszcze trochę…  
Zgniły Chłopiec streścił aniołowi co się z nim działo od ich pierwszego i aż do tego momentu jedynego spotkania. Opowiedział o tym jak otworzył własny biznes, jak nawiązywał kontakt za kontaktem, aż w końcu nawiązał powtórny kontakt z Lucyferem.  
-Widywałem go w dzieciństwie, ale wtedy nie zwracał na mnie większej uwagi. Zawsze był dla mnie miły, ale nigdy nie interesował się mną jako mną.  
Skrzydlaty nie wytrzymał ciekawości i zapytał o byłego towarzysza broni.  
-Jaki on jest teraz? Bardzo się zmienił? Jaki jest dla Głębian?  
-Inspirujący…Nie wiem jaki był wcześniej, to nie porównam- zauważył trzeźwo demon. Jest dobrym władcą. Stara się przynajmniej. Zależy mu na czymś więcej niż własne korzyści, a to tu rzadkie. Chyba zostało z nim sporo z Królestwa…Na początku mi oczywiście nie dowierzał, ale z czasem jakoś to poszło.  
-Moment. Dlaczego oczywiście?- przerwał mu Kam. –To jakaś tradycja tutaj? Nie dowierzaj nikomu?  
-To też. Ale to było bardziej osobiste. Lucek jest idealistą, ale mój kochany tatuś tak mu zalazł za skórę, że nie dziwię mu się, że Lu patrzył mnie podejrzliwie. Mówiłem, że mam okropną rodzinę, pamiętasz?  
Anioł owszem, pamiętał. Nasunęło mu się dosyć oczywiste pytanie w tej sytuacji.  
-Kim są twoi rodzice? Jesteś strasznie tajemniczy, jeśli o to chodzi.  
-Bo tu się nie ma czym chwalić- szepnął Mod, po raz pierwszy od początku rozmowy zawstydzony.  
-Mod…- rzucił Kamael tonem, który działał na Szarańczę. Na demona jednak nie podziałał.  
-Dobra- westchnął jednak po chwili Zgniły Chłopiec. –I tak się dowiesz. Samael i Lilith. Zadowolony?  
-Ani odrobinę- odpowiedział ponuro anioł.- Tak się przypadkiem składa, że miałem okazję poznać twojego ojca. Od początku zapowiadał się fatalnie. Nie wiedziałem, że ma syna. Na twoim miejscu też by mi było wstyd. I to bardzo.  
-Dwóch- przypomniał mu Asmo tym samym tonem. –Dwóch synów. Staram się uciąć kontakty z rodzicami i bratem do minimum. Proszę, nie rozmawiajmy już o nich.  
-Wiesz, że niekoniecznie się tego spodziewałem? Ze wszystkich upadłych…Nawet po tym całym czasie, gdybym dorwał Samaela, tego hultaja…To wszystko jego wina. Niebo mu tego nie zapomni, nigdy. Dobra, Mod, kontynuuj, bo tylko się nakręcam.  
-Nawet nieźle zniosłeś tą wiadomość.  
-Mógłbym znieść gorzej, ale to nic nie zmieni. Może nie mam rodziców, ale wiem, że ciężko by cię było obwiniać za swoich.  
-Przynajmniej tyle dobrze. Tak czy inaczej, Lucek mi w nerwach kiedyś wypomniał pochodzenie i to nie było fajne. Ogólnie życie z nimi nie było fajne.  
-Dlatego byłeś za koalicją? Żeby naprawić winy ojca?  
-Może trochę…Nie wiem. Wiem, że chciałem sam zapracować na swoje imię. Ciągle to robię. Na czym my skończyliśmy. Aha. Więc widywałem Lucka w dzieciństwie, zanim Samael nie wyleciał z Głębi na pysk…  
Kiedy Asmodeusz dokończył swoją opowieść, była już ciemna noc.  
-Powinien wrócić do domu- rzucił Kamael.  
-Możesz zostać do rana- odpowiedział Zgniły Chłopiec. –Podtrzymuję swoje zaproszenie. Nie ma sensu, żebyś włóczył się sam w nocy.  
Anioł po chwili przekonywania się zgodził. Wydarzenia kilku ostatnich dni i nocy sprawiały, że faktycznie był dosyć zmęczony i nie miał większej ochoty wychodzić na chłodne powietrze. Perspektywa ciepłego łóżka wydawała się bardziej kusząca. Asmo pokazał mu pokój gościnny, wręczył zapasową szczoteczkę do zębów i sam poszedł spać. Kam, nie tracąc czasu, poszedł w jego ślady. Rozłożył się w pachnącej pościeli. Powieki same mu się kleiły. Tylko wtedy natychmiast się rozbudził. Jak on mógł być taki głupi. Mod musi coś kombinować. Może to jakiś rodzaj zemsty. Tu musi być jakiś ukryty powód. Musi natychmiast stąd uciekać. Anioł o mało nie wybiegł na korytarz. W ostatniej chwili wziął głęboki oddech. Podstęp czy nie, musi działać z głową. Na pewno nie powinien sobie narobić wrogów. Na Jasność, co on ma teraz zrobić. Nad tym zastanowi się rano. Jak dożyje do świtu. Z drugiej strony nie powinien histeryzować. Asmo nic mu nie zrobi. To on w końcu jest tu żołnierzem. Chociaż po dziecku takich rodziców można był się spodziewać różnych rzeczy. Świetlisty zamknął oczy. Jakie to wszystko było ciężkie.  
Gorzej, że rano anioł patrząc w fiołkowe oczy Zgniłego Chłopca, nie mógł się zdobyć na logiczne myślenie. Ostatecznie zebrał myśli i wybrał bezpieczną opcję.  
-Posłuchaj, Mod, Lordzie Asmodeuszu czy jak tam cię nazywają…  
-Może być Mod- wciął się demon.  
-Całkiem miło cię było znowu zobaczyć, przyznaję, nawet jeśli się tego nie spodziewałem, ale przypominam ci, że nie jesteśmy przyjaciółmi.  
-Nie jesteśmy- odpowiedział Asmo prawie smutno. –Powiedz mi tylko, czy teraz, skoro już wiesz, że jestem współodpowiedzialny za powstanie koalicji, żałujesz, że pozwoliłeś mi żyć. Nie wydajesz się być jej największym zwolennikiem. Coś mi się wydaje, że twój szef też nie.  
Kamael w pierwszym odruchu chciał odpowiedzieć, że nie żałuje. Potem o mało nie zmienił zdania. W końcu powiedział:  
-To przecież i tak bez znaczenia. Co było to było, a teraz musimy iść do przodu.  
-Dobrze powiedziane- odpowiedział Mod, odprowadzając osobiście Kama do furtki.  
-Masz ładny ogród- powiedział jeszcze anioł na pożegnanie.  
-Dziękuję. To moje oczko w głowie- przyznał Asmodeusz.  
-Miło było, ale raczej się już nie zobaczymy- stwierdził Kam. –Potraktuj to jako zamknięcie rozdziału.  
-Coś mi się wydaje, że skoro chcesz się kręcić wśród arystokracji, możemy się zobaczyć.  
-Nic takiego nie powiedziałem.  
-Ale tak jest.  
-Dobrze, tak jest- skapitulował były żołnierz. –Skąd wiedziałeś?  
-Zdobyłem trochę doświadczenia przez ten czas. Uważaj na siebie, Głębia to nie jest bezpieczne miejsce.  
Z tymi słowami Zgniły Chłopiec zostawił swojego gościa, a Kam zamyślił się nad tym ile zostało Moda w Modzie.


	6. Nie wszystko idzie idealnie

Kamael miał nadzieję, że zrobił słuszną rzecz. Ze wszystkich słów, które mógł powiedzieć Modowi, te wydawały się mu się najlepsze. Asmo przejrzał jego plan, ale i tak nic nie zmieniało. Przynajmniej tak długo jak miał trzymać język za zębami. Może demon naprawdę mówił prawdę. Kam poczuł, że od wszystkich rozmyślań na temat seledynowłosego Głębianina zaczyna go boleć głowa. Przeprowadzka na Dół miała rozwiązać wszystkie jego problemy, nie piętrzyć nowe.  
Anioł powrócił do zbierania informacji dla Michała. Nie miał pojęcia, czy cokolwiek z tego, czego się dowiedział, przydaje się archaniołowi, ale przynajmniej miał określony cel, coś co sprawiało, że miał motywację do działania. Próbował napisać też o Modzie, wyznać wszystko Panu Zastępów od początku do końca, ale za każdym razem coś go powstrzymywało. Spotkanie ze Zgniłym Chłopcem, a raczej to co nastąpiło potem, sprawiło, że miał wrażenie, że cofnął się w czasie. Znowu przeżywał to samo co będąc jeszcze dowódcą Szarańczy, tylko tym razem nie mógł się zwierzyć nawet Michałowi. Dręczyła go myśl, co było takiego w Modzie, że sprawił, że Kam zaczął się zastanawiać nad weryfikacją swojego zdania o koalicji. Może to jednak nie był zły ruch...Ostatecznie Królestwo też miało korzyści, nawet całkiem spore. Była jeszcze jedna kwestia, do której nie chciał się przyznawać nawet bardziej. Im dłużej mieszkał na Dole, tym bardziej miewał różne okazje do poznania mieszkańców Głębi. Kiedy zaczęli się przeistaczać w jego oczach w stworzenia obdarzone charakterem i indywidualnością, przestawali być bezimiennym wrogiem, co sprawiało, że działanie na ich niekorzyść było coraz trudniejsze.  
Tymczasem Michał szykował się do kolejnego spotkania koalicji.  
-Mnie zaraz trafi szlag- mówił Rafałowi, który prewencyjnie zachowywał odstęp od przyjaciela. –Jak sobie pomyślę, że znowu będę musiał tam siedzieć, paktować z Mrocznymi, udawać, że chcę słuchać tego co mają do powiedzenia. Mówiłem Gabrielowi, wybić wszystkich co do nogi, ale czy on mnie kiedykolwiek słucha?  
-Nie mogłeś zabić Lucyfera- przypomniał mu Pan Uzdrowień.  
-Nie mogłem- westchnął rudy archanioł. –Najgorsze jest to, że teraz też bym nie mógł. Jak to o mnie świadczy?  
-Dobrze?- zasugerował Rafał.  
-Fatalnie- prawie krzyknął Pan Zastępów. –Co ze mnie za anioł? Co ze mnie za dowódca, który nie umie zabić wroga?  
-Masz szansę naprawić relację z Luckiem.  
-Tu nie ma czego naprawiać- mruknął gniewnie Michał. –Czasem przepaść jest na tyle duże, że nic z tym nie da się zrobić.  
Rafał nie odniósł się ani słowem do tego, że Mich ma trochę zaczerwienione oczy, włosy w jeszcze większym nieładzie niż poprzednio, a głos taki, jakby długo płakał wcześniej tego dnia. Zamiast tego powiedział:  
-Jeśli nie chcesz z nimi gadać może po prostu nie odzywaj się więcej niż musisz? Ja tak robię.  
-Zauważyłem- odpowiedział Pan Zastępów.  
Motywy Pana Uzdrowień były jednak diametralnie różne od tych Michała. Rafał starał się do tego nie przyznawać, ale on się Mrocznych po prostu bał. Przerażał go spokój Beliala, bo miał wrażenie, że w tej melancholii tkwi szaleństwo. Azazel nawet się nie krył ze swoim. Mefisto za każdym razem kiedy się widzieli przyprawiał go o ciarki. Inni też nie zrobili na nim pozytywnego wrażenia. Ale najgorszy był Asmodeusz. Archanioł był pewien, że nie zostało mu wybaczone odbicie Sary. Mod mógł zawiesić prywatny interes na jakiś czas, ale Rafał wiedział, że kiedyś się na nim zemści za tamto upokorzenie.  
-Jakoś damy radę, Michał- powiedział uzdrowiciel, ale nie wiedział czy pociesza przyjaciela czy siebie.  
Spotkanie koalicji miało miejsce w Pałacu Regenta na Księżycu. Atmosfera była tak gęsta, że można było kroić ją nożem. Gospodarz próbował rozładować jakoś napięcie, ale niezbyt mu to szło. Rafał miał nieustanne wrażenie, że Mod przez ten cały czas knuje niecny plan zrobienia mu krzywdy, mimo że demon w rzeczywistości był zajęty kompletnie innymi sprawami. Co prawda widok ciemnowłosego archanioła nie sprawiał mu żadnej radości, ale to spotkanie nie budziło w nim w połowie takich emocji jak u uzdrowiciela.  
-Nie ma się czym martwić- powiedział w którymś momencie Gabriel, siląc się przynajmniej na neutralny ton. –Jesteśmy wśród przyjaciół.  
Delegacja Mrocznych nie skomentowała tego w żaden sposób, ale Michał prychnął ostentacyjnie.  
-Musimy sobie ufać- ciągnął Regent. Spojrzał na Razjela w niemym błaganiu o pomoc, ale Książę Magów mimo najlepszych chęci nie wiedział co powiedzieć, co mu się wyjątkowo rzadko zdawało.  
-Naprawdę uważasz, Gabrysiu, że zaufanie jest takie proste?- zapytał rudzielec.- Szczególnie wobec kogoś, kto już raz nas zawiódł.  
Michał mógł nie wymienić ani jednego imienia, ale wzrok miał cały czas utkwiony w Lucyferze, świdrując go na wylot. Azazel zrobił taki ruch, jakby chciał się poderwać z krzesła i podejść do Pana Zastępów, ale Lucek powstrzymał go gestem dłoni.  
-Nie twierdzę, że ta sytuacja jest łatwa dla kogokolwiek- powiedział cicho. –Ale pamiętajcie, że też nie jesteście bez winy.  
-Naprawdę po tym wszystkim, co zrobiłeś, masz jeszcze czelność nas oskarżać o cokolwiek?- chciał wiedzieć Michał.  
-Napadliście na nasze ziemie- przypomniał mu spokojnie Niosący Światło.  
-My przynajmniej nikogo nie gotujemy w kotłach- odbił piłeczkę rudy archanioł. –Nie wyrywamy paznokci i…  
Rafał zrobił taką minę, jakby miał się rozpłakać. Gabriel wywrócił oczami z irytacją. Daimon oglądał to z umiarkowanym zaciekawieniem, tak jakby był przypadkowym świadkiem i cała sprawa do nie dotyczyła w najmniejszym stopniu.  
-Michał, może już wystarczy- wtrącił się Razjel.  
-Wybacz, Raz, ale w tych kwestiach wiem więcej niż ty- odpowiedział Pan Zastępów szorstko.  
-Nikogo nie gotujemy w kotłach- odezwał się milczący do tej pory Belial. –Generalnie nikogo nie torturujemy. Przynajmniej nie celowo.  
-Możemy zakończyć tą rozmowę?- zapytał Dżibril, przerażony, że wszystko na co tak długo pracował, efekt nieprzespanych nocy, największe osiągnięcie ostatnich kilku stuleci, a może i tysiącleci, zaraz się rozsypie na jego oczach, bo Michał nie mógł utrzymać języka za zębami.  
-O tak, zakończmy. Nie mam zamiaru siedzieć dłużej niż to konieczne z tymi…  
-Michał- przerwał Pan Zemsty takim tonem, że rudzielec zamilkł.  
Gabriel spojrzał na Niosącego Światło, chcąc mu przekazać bez słów, że nie podziela poglądów Michała. Imperator zrozumiał.  
-W porządku, Dżib. Kontynuujmy.  
Do końca spotkania Michał ograniczył się do zerkania nienawistnie na dawnego przyjaciela.  
-Lucek, mi naprawdę zależy na tej koalicji- szepnął Regent, żegnając gości.  
-Mi też- odpowiedział władca Głębi. –Spokojnie, Dżib. Wiem, jaki jest Michał. Nikt cię za to nie obwinia.  
Gabriel jednak bał się, że cierpliwość blondyna kiedyś się skończy. Ostatecznie nikt nie lubi być obrażanym. Poza tym przy Lucku można było jeszcze próbować odwoływać się do tego, co ich kiedyś łączyło. Z resztą Mrocznych już nie było takiej gwarancji, a Dżibril obawiał się ich wpływu na Niosącego Światło. Z doświadczenia wiedział, że nawet najbardziej wszechstronny i inteligentny władca potrzebuje doradców.  
-Michał mnie wykończy. On wszystko zepsuje- wybuchł, mając już pewność, że został sam na sam z Razjelem.  
-Michał nie robi tego tobie na złość- odpowiedział łagodnie Pan Tajemnic. –Michał cierpi.  
-Nie mógłby cierpieć trochę ciszej?- zdenerwował się Dżibril, przekręcając nerwowo Pierścień Regenta na palcu. –Cierpi z powodu koalicji?- zapytał trochę spokojniej.  
-Nie samej koalicji. Myślę, że to, że musi znowu widywać Lucyfera pali go do żywego. Najgorzej zniósł Bunt, pamiętasz?  
-To było tak dawno…Nikomu nie było łatwo, ale trzeba teraz być ponad to.  
-Michał i Lucek byli blisko…Kiedyś- przypomniał mu Książe Magów.  
-Owszem, byli- przytaknął Pan Zemsty. –Nie wymagam od Michała, żeby nagle znowu zaczął zaprzyjaźniać się z Luckiem. Niech się po prostu zachowuje w sposób cywilizowany.  
-Chyba już trochę za późno, żeby go wychowywać.  
-Próbować zawsze można.  
-Uważaj, bo się jeszcze wyżyje na tobie.  
-Wszyscy się na mnie wyżywają. Przyzwyczaiłem się.  
-Ja też?  
-Ty najbardziej.


	7. Przeszłość i przyszłość

Kamael nigdy nie miał kłopotów z dostaniem się gdziekolwiek. Raczej odrzucał zaproszenia na imprezy towarzyskie, jeśli już. Będąc aniołem stworzonym bezpośrednio przez samą Jasność, mógł sobie pozwolić na wiele, chociaż nie traktował tego jako nadużycie władzy. Po prostu zawsze tak było. Naturalny porządek Królestwa. Na pewno nie spodziewał się, że któregoś upalnego dnia, a właściwie wieczoru zostanie mu odmówione prawo wstępu na przyjęcia do towarzystwa średniego szczebla.  
-Ale jak to nie mogę wejść?- zapytał szczerze oburzony przy wejściu. –Czy ty w ogóle wiesz kim ja jestem, demonie?  
-Nie ma pana na liście gości- wyjaśnił mu spokojnie Głębianin. –Panie, czy pan wie ile ja takich widuję? Takich, co się próbują wkręcić i twierdzą, że są Mrok wie kim?  
-Jestem na liście gości- odpowiedział Kam, starając się nie wybuchnąć. Tylko tego mu brakowało, tłumaczyć się jakiemuś pomiotowi z Pandemonium.  
-Oczywiście- demon uśmiechnął się szeroko. -Pójdzie pan sam czy mam się posłużyć psami?  
Czarny ogar przy jego boku warknął nieprzyjaźnie. Kam lubił psy, ale tego konkretnego wolał nie głaskać. Zbyt był przywiązany do swojej ręki. Anioł był bardzo blisko wygarnięcia Głębianinowi, co o nim myśli, kiedy usłyszał wesoły głos za swoimi plecami.  
-Gadriel, przyjacielu! Jak długo na mnie czekałeś?  
Kamael odwrócił się, słysząc swoje fałszywe imię i ujrzał Asmodeusza.  
-Ten pan jest ze mną- powiedział Zgniły Chłopiec, stając obok anioła. –Nie powiedział tego?  
-Oczywiście, wszyscy pańscy przyjaciele są tu mile widziani- odpowiedział drugi Głębianin i usłużnie odsunął się robiąc przejście dla Kama i Moda.  
-Chodź, Modzio, najwyższy czas- podjął grę były dowódca Szarańczy. –Ile można na ciebie czekać?  
-Znasz mnie- uśmiechnął się Asmo. –Zajmuje mi to wieki zanim się zbiorę do wyjścia.  
-Nie spodziewałem się ciebie w takim miejscu- powiedział anioł w momencie kiedy już obaj byli w środku.  
-Nie dyskryminuję- powiedział Mod. –Jasne, wolę inne kręgi, ale czasem warto zejść niżej, posłuchać o czym mówią zwykli Głębianie. Łatwo jest zatracić kontakt z rzeczywistością.  
-Dlaczego mi pomagasz?- zapytał nieufnie Kamael.  
-Bo cię lubię- wzruszył ramionami Asmodeusz. –Poza tym to było zabawne, zobaczyć minę tego gościa, jak się do ciebie odezwałem.  
-Nie powinieneś chodzić sam po Pandemonium- zauważył zdroworozsądkowo Świetlisty.  
-Nie jestem taki delikatny, za jakiego mnie biorą- powiedział lekko Zgniły Chłopiec.  
-Co tam słychać u Imperatora, Moduś?- spytał złośliwie anioł, chociaż od środka zżerała go ciekawość co mu odpowie demon.  
-Chyba aż tak cię nie lubię- uznał Asmo po chwili namysłu. –Poza tym, wolę nie sprawdzać czy Lucek lubi mnie na tyle żeby nie skazać za zdradę stanu jak ci udzielę informacji. Poza tym, jak byliście kumplami, to może czas na odnowienie starych znajomości?  
-Już jedna odnowiona znajomość mi wystarczy, dzięki- skwitował ciemnowłosy.  
-Tak ci źle z tego powodu?- zapytał Mod.  
Kamael spojrzał na demona. Przyglądał mu się przez dłuższą chwilę w milczeniu. Asmodeusz emanował dumą, ale i wrażliwością i wzbudzał w aniele tęsknotę za czymś nieokreślonym. Domem? Stabilizacją? Posiadaniem kogoś przy kim nie musiał się kryć?  
-Nie- odpowiedział w końcu. –Cieszę się, że tu jesteś.  
Następnego dnia Zgniły Chłopiec wybrał się do Pałacu Pięści, omówić z Imperatorem kilka spraw. Lucek wyglądał na głęboko nieszczęśliwego.  
-Chodzi o koalicję?- spróbował odgadnąć demon. -Chyba ogólnie nie skończyło się to najgorzej? Ciężko żeby było perfekcyjnie. Nie po tym wszystkim, co się stało.  
-Ale Michał… - zaczął Niosący Światło. –On mnie wykańcza.  
-Nie przejmuj się nim.  
-Sam to widziałeś- stwierdził ponuro Lucyfer. –Wygląda jakby chciał mnie udusić gołymi rękami. Przynajmniej reszta chce współpracy albo przynajmniej zachowuje pozory. Po prostu nie wierzę, że Michał tak się zmienił. Jakby przy pierwszej okazji miał mi się rzucić do gardła.  
-Byliście przyjaciółmi?- zapytał Asmo, a jego myśli od razu podryfowały do ostatniego spotkania z Kamaelem.  
-I to jakimi- westchnął upadły archanioł. –Byliśmy kompletnie nierozłączni. Rozumieliśmy się bez słów. Co najważniejsze, ufaliśmy sobie. Jak sobie przypomnę tamto lato…Wtedy ciągle rządził jeszcze Jaldabot. Czy Samael opowiadał ci o nim?  
-Mmm- odpowiedział nieprzytomnie Mod.  
-Pamiętam doskonale jak żeśmy kopali pod nim dołki. Każdy z nas razem i osobno, taka była z nas zgrana drużyna. Wszyscy archaniołowie, Daimon też tam był oczywiście, w końcu to on miał z Protezą najbardziej na pieńku. I Kamael. Jak Daimon to i Kam.  
-Kto?- zapytał demon, jednocześnie o mało nie poderwając się z fotela. -Daimon i Kamael. Daimona poznałeś, Kama nie widziałem od wieków. Ciekawe co u niego. Zapytam Freya przy najbliższej okazji. Dobra, Mod, do rzeczy, bo się rozmarzyłem. To wszystko budzi stare wspomnienia, wiesz? Szczególnie takie, o których starałem się nie myśleć. Mod, ty się na pewno dobrze czujesz?  
-Tak- potwierdził bez przekonania Zgniły Chłopiec.  
-Nie wyglądasz.  
Asmo w istocie nie prezentował się w tym momencie najbardziej reprezentacyjnie. Na dźwięk imienia Anioła Miecza cały zbladł, a ręce zaczęły mu lekko drżeć. Sytuacja, w któej się znalazł nie podobała mu się ani odrobinę. Nie dość, że ukrywał coś przed Lucem, to jeszcze na samo wspomnienie o Kamaelu reagował bardziej nerwowo niż na cokolwiek innego. Bał się, że właśnie został zdekonspirowany, Luc zaraz zapyta się go, czemu nie doniósł mu o szpiegu w Głębi i rzuci kelpiom na pożarcie. Jednak Niosący Światło patrzył na niego z autentycznym zaniepokojeniem w oczach.  
-Słuchaj, możemy pogadać kiedy indziej. Może wracaj do domu. Albo zostań u mnie, dopóki ci się nie zrobi lepiej. Pracujesz za dużo.  
-Wszystko jest dobrze- zapewnił Asmodeusz trochę pewniejszym głosem, starając się uspokoić.  
-Modzio, ty się przypadkiem znowu nie zakochałeś?- zapytał Lucek, a w duchu dodał: Proszę, tylko nie to, znowu.  
Oczy demona rozszerzyły się w przerażeniu.  
-Nie, tylko nie to-jęknął. –Nie chcę znowu przez to przechodzić. Chcę być wiecznym singlem i mieć kota. Dużo kotów.  
-Brzmi jak plan- uznał Lucyfer. –Mów, co to za jedna. Znam ją?  
-Jeszcze się nie zakochałem- odpowiedział Mod.  
-Jeszcze to słowo klucz.  
-Opowiedz mi lepiej o Michale- odciął się Zgniły Chłopiec. –Jak go spacyfikujemy? Tak żeby Niebo się nie czepiało? Możemy nasłać na niego Zaza?  
-Nie mów tego Azazelowi, bo jeszcze serio zechce. Nie dam wam go zabić. Poza tym on nie da się zabić. Jest Panem Zastępów, pamiętasz? Wie, jak się bronić i atakować. Przypominam ci, że jemu zawdzięczam długi lot na Dół.  
-Nie żebym się nie cieszył, że tu jesteś, ale dlaczego cię wtedy nie zabił?  
-Żeby mnie móc dłużej dręczyć, oto dlatego- stwierdził cierpko Niosący Światło. –Może tak miało być od początku. Może byłem skazany na Głębię. Może Głębia jest skazana na mnie.  
-A może nie różnimy się od siebie tak bardzo. Anioły i demony- podsunął mu Mod, znowu wracając myślami do Kama. Zaczynało go już to irytować. On się nie zakochał. Nie ma żadnego syndromu. Jest normalny. I woli istoty płci żeńskiej. Nie aniołów o dziwnych upodobaniach, którzy Głębian ledwie tolerują i bezczelnie działają na ich szkodę.  
-Może. Michał jest dla mnie taki okropny. Z jednej strony go nawet rozumiem, ale z drugiej…Mod, czemu ja za nim tęsknię? –chciał wiedzieć Imperator, rozkładając bezradnie ręce.  
Asmo w zamyśleniu zaczął nakręcać sobie na palec kosmyk starannie ułożonych włosów.  
-Nie wiem- odpowiedział. –Dlaczego chociaż raz nic nie może być proste?  
-Bo wtedy byśmy nie doceniali tego, co mamy.  
-Pewnie masz rację, Luc.  
-Oczywiście, że ją mam.


	8. To się nie mogło inaczej skończyć

Asmodeusz szedł niespiesznym krokiem przez jedną z bocznych uliczek Czerwonego Miasta. Lubił otaczający go przyjemny półmrok roztaczany przez stare latarnie (dlatego blokował pomysł Mefista wymiany ich na coś nowocześniejszego, chociaż głośno używał innych argumentów), chłodne powietrze, ogólną atmosferę tych przechadzek. Od kiedy jego biznes nabrał tempa rzadko miał okazję wybrać się na jedną z nich, ale tego wieczoru miał przez chwilę pobyć sam i pomyśleć na spokojnie nad kilkoma kwestiami. Ruch był niewielki, Głębianie, których mijał wracali prosto do swoich domów po całym dniu pracy i żaden z nich nie wyglądał jakby miał ochotę kontemplować piękną pogodę. Mod przystanął i popatrzył w rozgwieżdżone niebo, szukając znajomych gwiazdozbiorów, kiedy poczuł, że ktoś zastępuje mu drogę.  
-Takie ładne demony nie powinny chodzić same po tej dzielnicy- odezwał się głęboki, zgrzytający głos.  
Asmo natychmiast przestał podziwiać gwiazdy, zamiast tego skupiając całą swoją uwagę na rosłym, dobrze zbudowanym Głębianinie, który uśmiechał się złośliwie jak kot, który właśnie złapał mysz.  
-Oo- pomyślał nerwowo. –Niedobrze.  
Zgniły Chłopiec doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że jest kompletnie sam i nikt się nawet nie zainteresuje jego losem. Jak on mógł być tak głupi? Przecież powinien był doskonale zdawać sobie sprawę z ryzyka. W całej Głębi takie sytuacje były na porządku dziennym. Jeżeli jakimś cudem (Mod był demonem i nie był nawet pewien, czy wierzy w cuda; Otchłań uczy cynizmu) uda mu się z tego wyjść żywym będzie musiał koniecznie pogadać z Lucyferem o ukróceniu tego procederu. Nie może być tak, że skoro z aniołami jest spokój (chwilowo przynajmniej), to Głębianie napadają na siebie.  
-To co będzie, panienko?- zapytał bardzo uprzejmie napastnik. –Wyskoczysz z kasy sam, czy mam ci w tym pomóc?  
Mod nie zdążył ani odpowiedzieć ani rozważyć czy da radę uciec, bo napastnik został zwalony z nóg przez wielkie, puchate skrzydło. Asmo instynktownie cofnął się o kilka kroków, zderzając się ze ścianą budynku.  
Kamael, bowiem to on był właścicielem skrzydła, spojrzał na Zgniłego Chłopca pytająco.  
-Asmo? Co ty tu właściwie robisz?  
-Czy on jest martwy?- zapytał słabym głosem Mod zamiast odpowiedzi.  
-Nie wydaje mi się- odpowiedział prawie wesoło Kamael. –Co najwyżej nieprzytomny.  
-Nokautujesz wszystkich jak popadnie?  
-Nie, co tylko tych, którzy cię atakują.  
Anioł nie przyznał tego głośno, ale bardzo nie podobała mu się myśl, że ktoś mógł skrzywdzić jego demona. Kiedy tylko zobaczył co się działo, zareagował prawie odruchowo.  
-Mówiłem ci, nie chodź sam po Pandemonium. Kiedy wychodzisz sam, ciągle ci się coś dzieje. Co ty w ogóle robisz w tej części miasta?  
-Jesteś gorszy niż moja matka. Ta to sobie przypomina o mnie tylko jak coś chce. Niedługo będziesz się pytać czy nie jest mi zimno i czy zjadłem śniadanie. Na spacerze byłem- oznajmił Asmodeusz, odzyskując pewność siebie. –Dziękuję za uratowanie życia.  
-Nie ma za co. Taki masz ładny ogród a chodzisz po przedmieściach?  
-A ty co tu robisz?  
-Ja tu mieszkam- odpowiedział Kam takim tonem jakby to było oczywiste.-Za rogiem. Zresztą, chodź do mnie. Lepiej żebyś się już dzisiaj nigdzie nie włóczył.  
-Nie jestem pewny, czy to bezpiecznie- powiedział Mod, przystępując z nogi na nogę. –Będziesz mnie przykuwać?  
-Nie tym razem- odparł Świetlisty, starając się zachować powagę.  
-Ale wypuścisz mnie wcześniej niż po dwóch tygodniach?  
-Nie wiem. Możliwe. Zastanowię się.  
-Dobra. Zaryzykuję. Prowadź.  
-Jesteś w ogóle cały?  
-Na szczęście tak, co najwyżej trochę wstrząśnięty. Ale to nic, gorsze rzeczy się tu widziało. Jak pewnie sam już miałeś okazję zobaczyć.  
Dom Kama w istocie znajdował się niedaleko i Mod nawet się nie zorientował, kiedy anioł przystanął, wyjął klucze i zaczął otwierać masywny zamek.  
-Ładne miejsce- skomentował Asmodeusz. Większe niż namiot. Zrobiłeś postępy.  
-Wiesz, że nie mieszkałem w tym namiocie na stałe, co nie?- zapytał rozbawiony Kamael.  
-Tak obstawiałem, ale nie miałem pewności- odpowiedział demon bez zastanowienia.  
-Nie dasz mi nigdy zapomnieć, tego co zrobiłem?  
-Nie. To by było za proste- odpowiedział Asmo, wchodząc do środka.  
-Odeślę cię Luckowi w paczce- zagroził anioł.  
-Trudno. Jakoś to przeżyję. Nie wierzę, że zostawiłeś tego gościa tak po prostu na ulicy.  
-Nic mu nie będzie.  
-Nie. Chodzi o to, że zostawiłeś go tam żywego.  
-Aaa. Za dużo sprzątania. Jeszcze by się ktoś zainteresował.  
-Nikomu by nawet nie drgnęła powieka- zapewnił Asmodeusz. –Słuchaj, Kam, miałem ciężki dzień. Mów gdzie jest łazienka i daj mi się położyć w spokoju.  
-Pierwsze drzwi na lewo.  
-Świetnie.  
Anioł postanowił być dobrym gospodarzem i oddać gościowi własne łóżku.  
-Powinieneś być zadowolony- powiedział, pokazując Zgniłemu Chłopcu jego nową sypialnię.  
Patrząc jak Mod rozkłada się na poduszkach, Kam obiecał sobie, że zostawi to wszystko i wróci do Nieba. Powie Michałowi, że to nie jest praca dla niego, a ten będzie musiał to jakoś zrozumiał. Bo Kam zdecydowanie uwikłał się w sytuację, które budziła w nim bardzo sprzeczne uczucia.  
-Kam- szepnął demon, w momencie, kiedy były żołnierz miał już wychodzić. –Posiedź ze mną.  
-Boisz się ciemności?- zapytał Kamael zanim zdążył ugryźć się w język.  
-Nie. Po prostu posiedź.  
Anioł usiadł na skraju łóżka. Od Moda dzieliły go milimetry. Przesunął palcem wzdłuż klatki piersiowej towarzysza. Przyciągnął do siebie. Zaczął go całować, namiętnie i do utraty tchu. Asmo go nie odepchnął, przeciwnie, oddał pocałunek.  
-Co my robimy?- zapytał Kam.  
-Cii- uciszył go Asmodeusz. -Nad tym będziemy się zastanawiać jutro.  
-Planowałeś to?  
-No skąd. Ale proszę, kontynuuj, aniele. Nie możesz mnie teraz tak zostawić.  
Kamael nie mógł i nie chciał hamować się już dłużej skoro miał otwarta zgodę. Chwycił demona za ramiona i położył na materacu. Dopiero w tej pozycji zaczął z niego zdejmować ubranie. Przy spodniach i bieliźnie Mod lekko uniósł biodra, żeby mu ułatwić zadanie. Kam zaczął się pozbywać własnych ubrań, jedna sztuka za drugą. Demon wydał z siebie kilka niecierpliwych odgłosów.  
-Spokojnie- spróbował ciemnowłosy, ale Asmo nie wyglądał jakby chciał czekać.  
Kam jednym zdecydowanym ruchem przewrócił go na brzuch i zaczął przystępować do dzieła.  
-Już się tobą zajmuję- mruknął Kamael i przejechał palcem w dół kręgosłupa Moda. Sądząc po dźwiękach jakie wydawał Asmo, znalazł czuły punkt. Przetrzymał demona jeszcze chwilę, ale sam nie mógł też już dłużej przeciągać finału. Po wszystkim obaj padli bezsilnie na materac.  
-Niegrzeczny chłopiec- powiedział Kam, próbując brzmieć potępiająco. Było to z góry skazane na niepowodzenie.  
-Nie niegrzeczny- odparł Mod, próbując się wydostać ze stosu poduszek. –Zgniły.  
-Jeszcze gorzej.  
-Dlaczego mam wrażenie, że ci się to moje zepsucie bardzo podobało?  
-Wydaje ci się.  
-Akurat.  
-Dobra, może trochę. Bardzo mało. Tyle co nic.  
Asmo uśmiechnął się błogo, zamknął oczy i wtulił się w miękkie pióra anioła. Kam spojrzał na niego z rozczuleniem, pocałował w czubek głowy i poczuł się szczęśliwszy niż był od miesięcy.  
Obudziwszy się, odkrył, że Mod cały czas leży na nim, nie wykazując najmniejszej ochoty, żeby się obudzić albo przesunąć.  
-Mod- szepnął desperacko. –Skrzydła mi cierpną.  
Asmo wymamrotał coś nieokreślonego. Kam delikatnie zsunął go z siebie i poszedł zrobić śniadanie. Kiedy wrócił, żeby zawołać demona, Zgniły Chłopiec był już kompletnie ubrany i kierował się w stronę wyjścia.  
-Idziesz już?- zapytał Kam z zawodem w jasnych oczach.  
-Zostałbym dłużej, ale jak się nie odnajdę Imperator może się zainteresować.  
-Skoro tak. Lepiej mu się nie chwal, gdzie spędziłeś dzisiejszą noc.  
-Nie mam zamiaru- zapewnił Mod, pocierając rękawem zaspane oczy. –Kam?- zapytał jeszcze odwracając się w drzwiach.  
-Tak?  
-Żałujesz, że się ze mną wtedy nie przespałeś?  
-Modzio, gdybym się wtedy z tobą przespał, nie dałbym ci tak po prostu odejść.


	9. Flashback II

Asmodeusz leżał w głową opartą na skrzydle anioła, wpatrując się w ciemność. Bał się ruszyć, żeby nie zbudzić śpiącego Kamaela. Niewiele widział, ale mógł wyczuć miarowe ruchy klatki piersiowej anioła, poruszającej się spokojnie z każdym oddechem. Było tak cicho, że mógł słyszeć bicie własnego serca. Od ziemi ciągnęło zimno, więc każdą noc spędzał na tyle blisko anioła, na ile tylko łańcuch mu pozwalał. Puchate skrzydła zapewniały mu na tyle komfortu, że mógł przespać spokojnie kilka godzin każdej nocy. Żołnierz raz ocknął się z nocy, spojrzał na zwiniętego na jego piórach demona, ale nie skomentował tego w żaden sposób i wrócił do spania. Mod był mu za to wdzięczny. Wolał nie przyznawać głośno, że Kam był pierwszą istotą od długiego czasu, która okazała mu trochę zainteresowania (nawet jeżeli robił to zapewne z czystko egoistycznych pobudek) i Asmo nie mógł się powstrzymać przed skracaniem dystansu. Oczywiście wiedział kim był Kamael, widział wystarczająco dużo na własne oczy i obiektywnie rzecz ujmując wiedział, że nie może być pewny jutra, ale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że jego własna strona też nie była bez winy w tej wojnie podjazdowej. Po kilku dniach anioł zaczął się otwierać i zdradził kilka faktów z własnego życiorysu. Mod nienawidził się za to, że czekał na te momenty, w których anioł przestawał zachowywać się jak na poważnego Świetlistego przystało i zachowywał się jakby Asmodeusz był z jakiegoś powodu dla niego ważny. Modowi zrobiło się go prawie żal. Musiał być bardzo samotny, jeżeli go sobie zatrzymał. Asmo obiecał sobie, że jeżeli jeszcze kiedykolwiek zobaczy Samaela, podpyta się go o Królestwo i jego mieszkańców. Może to mu pozwoli lepiej zrozumieć Skrzydlatych. Bo na razie, demon rozumiał bardzo mało. Na przykład kompletnie nie rozumiał, dlaczego anioł go pocałował poprzedniej nocy, skoro go tak bardzo nienawidził. Asmo właściwie nie był pewny jak to się stało. Siedział sobie spokojnie obok anioła, mówiąc o czymś nieistotnym, a ten w którymś momencie się nad nim pochylił i delikatnie musnął wargami jego wargi. Potem natychmiast się odsunął, wyszedł z namiotu i wrócił dopiero po kilku godzinach. Mod nie odważył się zapytać o tamten incydent, ani od razu po zajściu, ani tym bardziej potem. Na Mrok, czemu te noce na północy są takie chłodne. Demon wtulił się mocniej w skrzydła Kamaela i spróbował zasnąć.  
Kam rano odkrył, że ma wszystkie pióra pogniecione, ale z nieznanych przyczyn nawet go to nie zdenerwowało. Czuł za to ścisk w żołądku na myśl, że jego czas w Głębi dobiegał końca. Co on miał zrobić ze swoim demonem? Moment, od kiedy on zaczął myśleć o tym demonie jako o swoim? Pewnie było to uzasadnione do pewnego stopnia, ale to sugerowało, że zaczął przejawiać względem więźnia jakieś cieplejsze uczucia lub przynajmniej trochę się przywiązał. Dobrze, że to niedługo się skończy. Kamaela naprawdę nie cieszyła sytuacja, w której utknął. Nazywając rzeczy po imieniu, to był klasyczny pat. Co by nie zrobił, nigdy nie będzie dobrze. Trzeba będzie wybrać jakieś wyjście, które po prostu zminimalizuje straty.  
Rano wyszedł wydać ostatnie polecenia swoim żołnierzom. Omiótł po raz ostatnio teren spojrzeniem, upewniając się, że nie zostało już nic do zrobienia. Misja została wykonana w całości. Michał będzie zadowolony, a może nawet bardziej niż zadowolony. Kam będzie miał się czym pochwalić jak tylko wróci. Miał poczucie, że zrobił coś dobrego dla Królestwa.  
Wróciwszy do namiotu, zastał Moda siedzącego na poduszce i wpatrującego się w niego, czujnym, przeszywającym spojrzeniem, tak jakby coś podejrzewał. Świetlisty miał umiarkowaną ochotę ogłosić mu swoją decyzję, ale przedłużanie tego było jeszcze gorsze. Przełknął ślinę i powiedział:  
-Mod, zwijamy się z powrotem do Królestwa.  
-Co ze mną będzie?- zapytał mocno zaniepokojony demon. Chyba Kam go nie zabije? Nie po całym czasie, który spędzili razem. Chociaż Kamael był Aniołem Miecza. Eliminacja Głębian była tym, czym się zajmował zawodowo.  
-Nie mogę cię puścić, nie mogę cię zabrać do Nieba- przyznał z lekką desperacją dowódca Szarańczy.  
-Co teraz będzie?- spytał bardzo cicho Asmo.  
Kamael westchnął ciężko, wyjął z kieszeni klucz i nachylił się, żeby rozkuć więźnia.  
-Po prostu idź. Nie oglądaj się za siebie.  
-Wypuszczasz mnie? – zapytał niepewnie Asmodeusz, patrząc jak metalowe okowy zsuwają się z niego bezwładnie.  
-Tak- przyznał niechętnie anioł. Puszczenie Moda wolno podejrzanie równało się w jego głowie z przyznaniem własnej słabości, ale nie mógł zrobić krzywdy demonowi. –Idź już.  
Nie mówiąc już ani słowa Asmo spojrzał na Kamaela ostatni, wydawało mu się raz, i wyszedł z namiotu. Nie oglądając się za siebie, zaczął desperacko biec, na tyle szybko ile mógł, ale nikt go nie gonił, nikt nawet nie próbował go zawrócić. Gdy musiał przystanąć, żeby złapać oddech, miejsce, w którym do niedawna stał anielski obóz, zniknęło już z pola widzenia.


	10. Gość z Królestwa

W ten oto niespodziewany sposób dla Kamaela zaczęły się najszczęśliwsze dni jego życia. Oczywiście po jego pierwszej (Kam miał wątpliwości jak je liczyć) nocy spędzonej z demonem nastąpiła kolejna i następne. Jego romans z Asmodeuszem rozkwitł do tego stopnia, że prawie zamieszkał u niego zamieszkał. Najpierw zaczął zostawać na noc, potem na śniadanie, a potem już na całe dnie. Prawie zapomniał o pierwotnym celu swojej wyprawy do Głębi. Modzio czasami znikał na całe dnie, ale anioł wiedział, że on też się stara poświęcić mu jak najwięcej czasu.  
-Za dużo pracujesz- powiedział raz, masując Zgniłego Chłopca po plecach.  
-Mówisz jak Lucek- odpowiedział Asmo, mrucząc jak zadowolony kot, który właśnie dostał miskę mleka.  
Świetlisty się nachylił i pocałował jego skrzydło.  
-On akurat powinien być z tego zadowolony. Odwalasz za niego połowę obowiązków- zauważył. –Powinienem był cię wywieźć do Królestwa kiedy miałem okazję. Co nie zmienia faktu, że się cieszę, że wróciłeś z własnej woli.  
-Też się cieszę. Jakie jest Królestwo?  
-Piękne- rozmarzył się Kam na samo wspomnienie. -Nie byłeś tam nigdy? W ramach spotkań koalicji?  
-Byłem w willi Regenta na Księżycu. Gabriel ma gust.  
-To nie ulega wątpliwości. Ale samo Niebo, szczególnie Piąte Niebo. Modzio, nie wyobrażasz sobie nawet jak tam jest.  
-Tak fajnie, że stamtąd uciekłeś?  
-Wszystkiego ma się z czasem dość. Nawet dobrobytu. Chodź do mnie, demonie. Tęskniłem.  
Asmodeuszowi nie trzeba było tego dwa razy powtarzać.  
Lucyfer siedział spokojnie za biurkiem i próbował pracować. Zapewne szło by mu lepiej, gdyby myślami nie był już przy nowym poemacie, ale obiecał sobie i Modowi, że najpierw postara się przejrzeć chociaż część projektów. Góra papierów rosła w zastraszającym tempie, mimo że Imperator miał całą armię urzędników do pomocy. Niestety, pewnie rzeczy musiały zostać ściśle tajne lub przynajmniej poufne i Luc musiał zająć się nimi sam, ewentualnie przy pomocy najbardziej zaufanych współpracowników. Ogólnie rzecz ujmując dzień zapowiadał się spokojnie. Niosący Światło zamarzył w pewnym momencie, żeby stało się coś, co by pozwoliło mu z czystym sumieniem oderwać się od dokumentów. Pięć minut później pożałował tej myśli. Szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę, że w korytarzu rozległ się krótki krzyk, potem dźwięk jakby coś ciężkiego upadało na podłogę, a w drzwiach stanęło gniewne, rozczochrane, machające energicznie złotymi skrzydłami tornado.  
-Twój demon skorumpował jednego z moich najlepszych szpiegów!- wrzasnął oburzony Michał.  
Lucyfer nawet nie drgnął.  
-Ciebie też miło widzieć, Michale. Kawy? Herbaty? Wina?- zaproponował uprzejmie.  
-Wiesz gdzie możesz sobie wsadzić tą kawę?- zapytał Pan Zastępów, gwałtownie czerwieniejąc ze złości.  
-Stres szkodzi na piórka- odpowiedział spokojnie Imperator. –Daj mi jeden powód, dla którego nie powinienem cię stąd wyrzucić w tej chwili.  
-Pamiętasz, że mamy koalicję?- spytał rudzielec, a jego skrzydła podrygiwały tak mocno, że Luc przez sekundę zaczął się zastanawiać, czy jego gość naprawdę nie zgubi kilku piór. Nie żeby miał coś przeciwko. Michał miał ładne piórka. Upadłemu archaniołowi zawsze podobał się ich złocisty odcień. Chętnie by sobie kilka zatrzymał. Na razie jednak musiał się zająć szalejącym Panem Zastępów we własnej osobie.  
-Myślę, że Gabriel jakoś to zrozumie- powiedział Niosący Światło i wyjął z szuflady Oko Nocy. –Szczególnie, że właśnie przyznałeś się do nasyłania na mnie szpiegów.  
-Tak jakbyś ty nie miał nikogo w Królestwie- oburzył się Michał, ale jego pierwotna furia zaczęła powoli mijać. Skrzydła jakby trochę mu oklapły.  
-Mam, ale niekoniecznie się tym chwalę- odpowiedział Syn Jutrzenki. –Dobra, Michaś, co tu się dzieje? Najpierw ze mną nie rozmawiasz, na spotkaniach koalicji łypiesz na mnie jakbyś żałował, że mnie wtedy nie zabiłeś, a teraz mi wbijasz do Pałacu Pięści i rzucasz jakimiś oskarżeniami? O co ci chodzi?  
-Nie mów do mnie Michaś- zaprotestował Pan Zastępów, ale zabrzmiało to raczej słabo w uszach ich obu.  
-Michał- poprawił się Imperator. –Nie ma powodu żeby się denerwować. Załatwmy to w cywilizowany sposób. Jak się tu w ogóle dostałeś?  
-Znokautowałem twoją straż. Powinieneś ich zwolnić. Ciency są.  
-No, no- przyznał z podziwem blondyn. –Jesteś jeszcze lepszy niż pamiętałem.  
-Ty draniu!- wrzasnął ze zdwojoną siłą Pan Zastępów. –Jak mogłeś! Mało złego już narobiłeś?  
Lucyfer nie zdążył nic odpowiedzieć, bo Michał osunął się na kolana i ukrył twarz w dłoniach.  
-Dlaczego mi to zrobiłeś? Dlaczego mnie zostawiłeś?- zapytał zduszonym głosem.  
-Michał, ty płaczesz?- zapytał zaskoczony Niosący Światło. Powoli podszedł do drugiego archanioła i uklęknął koło niego.  
-Myślałem, że nie będę cię musiał już nigdy oglądać- zaczął tłumionym głosem rudzielec. -Może nawet uda mi się o tobie zapomnieć. Przynajmniej nie myśleć przez większość czasu. Potem Dżibril wyskoczył z tą koalicją…Znowu to samo…Od początku…Wiesz jakie to uczucie? Jeszcze za każdym razem przychodzisz z tymi swoimi nowymi…przyjaciółmi, współpracownikami, kimkolwiek oni dla ciebie są. Najlepszy dowód na to, że mnie już nie potrzebujesz i nie chcesz.  
-Michał, nigdy nie chciałem cię zostawić- powiedział Lucyfer, kładąc Michłowi rękę na ramieniu.  
-Ale zostawiłeś! Zostawiłeś mnie w dniu, w którym się zbuntowałeś. Myślisz, że łatwo mi było z tobą walczyć? Byłeś moim najlepszym przyjacielem! Nawet w pewnym momencie myślałem, że mamy szansę na coś więcej. A ty mnie zostawiłeś. Zresztą, jakie to ma teraz znaczenie?- szlochał zawzięcie rudzielec, wylewając nagromadzone przez długi czas żale.  
-Dla mnie duże- powiedział Imperator wstając i pomagając drugiemu archaniołowi zrobić to samo. –Nie żałowałem samego Buntu, ale tego, że straciłem was już tak. Ciebie najbardziej. Nie wiem ile nocy spędziłem rozmyślając o tym, że mnie nienawidzisz, że straciłem wszystko.  
-Zostałeś władcą- wtrącił Michał, mierząc Lucka nieufnie i jednocześnie ścierając łzę z policzka.  
-Nigdy o to nie prosiłem. Nie chciałem rządzić. Dopiero potem zobaczyłem, że to może być moja szansa, ale zapewniam cię, chwilę mi na to zeszło. Próbuję coś tutaj zmienić, ale czasem łatwo stracić nadzieję. Do tego jeszcze ty.  
-Co ja?  
-Za każdym razem kiedy chciałem do ciebie podejść, wyglądałeś jakbyś chciał mi przegryźć tętnicę.  
-Przepraszam- mruknął Pan Zastępów. –Myślałem, że jak będę cię odpychał, to nie odepchniesz mnie pierwszy. Dalej chcesz ze mną gadać? Nawet jeśli jesteś Imperatorem?  
-To nic nie zmienia. Mi też ciebie brakowało. Bardziej niż kogokolwiek.  
Lucyfer zrozumiał, że rudzielec stoi obok niego, tak blisko, jak nie byli od tysiącleci. Wziął go delikatnie za rękę i popatrzył mu prosto w oczy.  
-Dalej mam szansę na coś więcej?  
-Naprawdę byś chciał? Po tym, co ci zrobiłem?  
-Michaś, skoro nie udało mi się stłumić tego uczucia do tej pory, nie będę dłużej sobie tego robił. Mam nadzieję, że to dla ciebie wystarczający argument.  
Michał przymknął oczy.  
-Cieszę się, że masz więcej odwagi ode mnie. Sam bym się nie nigdy na to nie zdobył.  
-Zdobyłeś się na to, żeby tu przylecieć z pretensjami.  
-To było dużo prostsze.  
-Michał, skoro już przy tym jesteśmy, możemy pogadać o tym, co cię właściwie tu przywiało?  
-A tak- przypominał sobie rudzielec. –Kamael.  
-Co z nim?- zainteresował się Imperator, ale zaraz sam poskładał, co usłyszał od Michała. –Moment, nie powiesz mi chyba, że nasłałeś na mnie Kamaela? Czyś tu na głowę upadł? Nie miałeś już żadnego innego anioła?  
-On akurat jest w tym niezły- odpowiedział gniewnie Pan Zastępów. –Nie mam zamiaru patrzeć bezczynnie, jak zatraca się tu w Otchłani.  
-Mówiłeś, że ktoś go skorumpował. Wybacz, ale ciężko mi to sobie wyobrazić. Przynajmniej w stosunku do Kama, jakiego pamiętam.  
-Asmodeusz dał radę.  
-Asmodeusz?  
-Tak. Dobrze słyszałeś.  
-W takim razie wiedz, że chętnie sam się dowiem szczegółów. Czy mógłbyś się łaskawie podzielić tym, co już wiesz? W ogóle skąd wiesz?  
-Mam jeszcze innych szpiegów. Kiedy powiedzieli mi, że Kam praktycznie przeprowadził się do twojego, jak sądzę, przyjaciela, oczywiście nie chciałem im wierzyć. Ale te raporty zaczęły się powtarzać i cóż, oto jestem. Muszę to zobaczyć na własne oczy.  
-Fajnych masz podwładnych, skoro donoszą na siebie.  
-Muszą się pilnować wzajemnie. Rozumiem, że wizyta u Moda wchodzi w grę?  
-Pewnie, że wchodzi. Zapewniam cię, bardzo chciałbym zobaczyć jego minę jak do niego wpadniesz.  
-Możemy na razie zająć się sobą? Mamy dużo rzeczy do nadrobienia.  
-Michał, muszę cię uprzedzić. Nie jestem już tym aniołem, którego pamiętasz.  
-Byłbym głupi, myśląc inaczej. Wszyscy się zmieniliśmy.  
-Tak, ale niektórzy z nas bardziej.  
-Wbiłem ci nóż w plecy, po tym jak mnie wszystkiego nauczyłeś.  
-Nie, pokonałeś mnie w uczciwej walce.  
-Lucek, chcę spróbować- wyznał desperacko Pan Zastępów. -To, że się zmieniliśmy, nie znaczy, że już do siebie nie pasujemy.  
–Poczekaj tylko chwilę.  
Mówiąc to, Lucyfer, wziął do ręki Oko Nocy połączył się z odległym Królestwem.  
-Lucek?- zapytał zmartwiony Gabriel po drugiej stronie? –Coś się stało?  
-Jest u mnie Michał- odpowiedział blondyn.  
-Co? – zapytał Regent z przerażeniem z głosie. Oczami wyobraźni już widział zerwanie paktu i rozpoczęcie na nowo walk wyniszczających Królestwo i Głębię.  
-Wszystko jest w porządku- zapewnił go Niosący Światło, starając się nie roześmiać na dźwięk źle skrywanej paniki.  
-Zdecyduj się- żachnął się Gabriel. –Jest u ciebie Michał czy jest wszystko w porządku?  
-Jest u mnie Michał i jest wszystko w porządku. Dobrze słyszysz, Dżib. Zostanie u mnie kilka dni. Mamy kilka spraw do wyjaśnienia. Nie martw się, nie pozabijamy się. To znaczy ja go nie, chyba że w obronie własnej. Za niego nie poręczę. Ale chyba będzie grzeczny. Tak coś mi się wydaje.  
Nie czekając na odpowiedź, Gwiazda Zaranna rozłączył się i uśmiechnął się szelmowsko do Pana Zastępów.  
-Właściwie, Kamael może poczekać. Nie powinien nigdzie uciec do jutra. Chodź, musimy najpierw sprawdzić, czy dalej jesteśmy kompatybilni.


	11. Nic nie może wiecznie trwać

Lucyfer doszedł do wniosku, że Michał ma zasadniczy problem wpadania z jednej skrajności w drugą. Po okresie, w którym Pan Zastępów albo nie odzywał się do niego albo manifestacyjnie okazywał swoją niechęć, teraz nie wykazywał najmniejszej chęci oderwania się od Lucka. Gorzej, że sam Niosący Światło też nie miał motywacji, żeby opuszczać na nowo odzyskanego towarzysza chociaż na chwilę, ale po kilku dniach włączyło mu się poczucie obowiązku. Ostatecznie skoro on nie przypilnuje Głębi, nikt tego za niego nie zrobi, a skutki zaniedbań mogą być katastrofalne. Luc miał w pamięci ostatnią rebelię wymierzoną w jego panowanie i zdecydowanie nie miał ochoty na powtórkę, chociaż taka pewnie się i tak się zdarzy, prędzej czy później. Na razie jednak musiał pogadać ze swoim gościem.  
-Misiu- zaczął, jednocześnie głaszcząc zaspanego Pana Zastępów po nieuczesanych loczkach. –Mam kilka rzeczy do zrobienia, a tobie chciałem przypomnieć, że czeka nas pewna wizyta.  
-Aha- przytknął nieobecnym głosem Michał. –Dzisiaj idziemy mu nawyrzucać?- zapytał trochę żywiej.  
-Nie wiem, czy po tym co tu robiliśmy, możesz cokolwiek zarzucić Kamaelowi- zauważył Imperator z lekkim uśmiechem.  
-Lucek, ja nie chcę mu niczego wygarniać. Ja chcę go ratować. Przed strasznymi demonami. Nawyrzucać to chcę Asmodeuszowi.  
-Nie przyszło ci do głowy, że Kam spotyka się z Modem dobrowolnie?- zapytał szarooki archanioł.  
-Kam by tego nie zrobił. Nie wpakowałby się w związek z demonem z własnej woli. Asmo coś mu zrobił- odpowiedział rudzielec z niezachwianą pewnością.  
-Ja też ci coś zrobiłem?- spytał Lucek, próbując się nie uśmiechnąć.  
-Nie. Ty jesteś aniołem. Ciebie to nie dotyczy- odparł Michał tym samym tonem co poprzednio.  
-Michał, przypominam ci, że masz nie spalić mi Głębi.  
-Nie mam takiego zamiaru. Po prostu muszę wyjaśnić Asmodeuszowi, co o tym myślę.  
-Michale, masz być dla niego przynajmniej przyzwoity. Żadnych gróźb.  
-Ale on…- zaczął Pan Zastępów, ale napotkał twardy wzrok Lucyfera.  
-Michale, pamiętaj, że nie pozwolę żebyś zrobił coś głupiego.  
-Mam wszystko przemyślane- rudzielec zaczął przechodzić do defensywy.  
-Powiedziałem głupiego, a nie nieprzemyślanego.  
-Będę wzorem cnót- zgodził się Michał, czując, że jego opór pęka pod wpływem karcącego spojrzenia stalowych oczu.  
-Oj, będziesz. Sam tego dopilnuję.  
-Na Jasność, Lucek, przestań tak mnie świdrować wzrokiem- poprosił niepewnie Świetlisty, czując że robi mu się coraz bardziej nieswojo.  
-Dobrze- zgodził się Niosący Światło, a jego spojrzenie faktycznie zelżało. –Wybacz, Misiu, musiałem mieć pewność.  
-Co to w ogóle było?- zapytał zdruzgotany Pan Zastępów.  
-Moje firmowe spojrzenie Imperatora. Przydaje się, jak mi przyprowadzają jakiegoś buntownika.  
-Moment, tobie przyprowadzają buntownika?- zainteresował się Michał, szybko odzyskując grunt pod nogami. –Tobie? Buntownika?  
-Teraz ty się na mnie dziwnie patrzysz. Wyobraź sobie, że utrzymanie tu władzy wcale nie jest łatwe. Cały czas ktoś się buntuje. Szkoda tylko, że z niewłaściwych pobudek.  
-Lucek, czy ty mnie właśnie potraktowałeś jak buntownika?- zapytał podejrzliwie rudzielec.  
-Mmm…Możliwe- przyznał niechętnie Pan Piekieł. –To co, idziemy?-zmienił wygodnie temat.  
-Idziemy- zgodził się Świetlisty. –Tylko mi więcej tego nie rób. Może i cię kocham, ale nie pozwalaj sobie.  
Rozbawiony Niosący Światło podniósł ręce do góry w geście poddania.  
-Postaram się więcej go nie używać na tobie.  
-Ty się nie staraj, ty po prostu tak nie rób.  
-Na Jasność, Misiek, nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz jak bardzo mi brakowało tych naszych rozmów.  
-Mi też- rozczulił się Michał. –Gdybym wiedział, że mnie przyjmiesz, przybiegłbym tutaj już dawno.  
-I wyznał mi miłość na oczach całej Głębi?  
-Co to to nie. To by już było przegięcie.  
-Dobrze, że zachowujesz resztki instynktu samozachowawczego.  
-Ale strasznie chciałbym komuś powiedzieć.  
-Powiemy. Wszystko w swoim czasie. Obiecuję.  
Lucyfer przejechał ręką przez ognistą czuprynę drugiego archanioła.  
-Michał, czy mógłbyś zbierać się szybciej?- zapytał.  
-Może i mógłbym, ale to ciężkie. Jestem trochę obolały…Po nocy…  
-Trzeba było o tym pomyśleć zanim chciałeś więcej.  
-Jestem bardzo ciekawy, co pomyślała twoja służba, słysząc te krzyki.  
-Michaś, to jest Głębia. Tu takie rzeczy to norma. Przyzwyczajaj się, bo wychodzi na to, że będziesz spędzać tu teraz dużo czasu.  
-Nie tęsknisz czasem za Królestwem?  
-Może czasami. Chociaż po tych wszystkich wiekach mam czasem wrażenie, że Niebo było pięknym snem, czymś nierealnym.  
-Proszę, ja tu jestem bardzo realny.  
-Ja to wiem- stwierdził Luc patrząc jak Michał próbuje znaleźć coś dla siebie w jego szafie. –Cały czas wprowadzasz bałagan w moje życie.  
-Ej- oburzył się Pan Zastępów. –Mógłbym powiedzieć o tobie to samo. Nie myślałem, że w końcu się zejdziemy. Co będzie następne? Aniołowie stróże zaczną zakładać związki zawodowe?  
-To bym akurat chętnie zobaczył- odpowiedział Imperator. –Czemu Gabriel ma mieć lepiej ode mnie?  
-Nie sabotuj Gabrysia.  
-Nie muszę. Sam sobie świetnie radzi.  
-Kiedy ty nauczyłeś się jak rządzić?  
-Bo ja wiem, Michał? Zacząłem kiedy mnie tu zrzuciłeś. Tak średnio miałem wybór.  
-Gniewasz się dalej na mnie? –zapytał Pan Zastępów. Nie dokończył zdania, ale Lucek i tak wiedział, o co mu chodziło.  
-Mich- odpowiedział, przyciągając do siebie rudzielca. –Czy ja wyglądam jakbym się gniewał?  
W tym samym czasie, na drugim końcu Pandemonium Asmodeusz i Kamael celebrowali własny miły poranek.  
-Powinienem dzisiaj wpaść do Lucyfera- odezwał się Mod, dolewając sobie herbaty z porcelanowego dzbanka.  
-Mówisz to takim tonem jakbyś go już nie lubił- odpowiedział anioł.  
-Dalej go lubię, oczywiście. Tylko wolałbym spędzić ten czas z tobą.  
-Oczywiście, panie największy manipulatorze Głębi.  
Zgniły Chłopiec zrobił oburzoną minę.  
-No wiesz co? Czy nie udowodniłem ci wystarczająco, że mi na tobie zależy? Zaryzykowałem wszystko, a ty…  
Dobrze, już dobrze-odpowiedział Kam i pocałował Moda w policzek.  
-Ja chcę jeszcze raz, ale tym razem porządnie- zażądał demon.  
Kamael spełnił jego prośbę i powiedział:  
-Też powinien wysłać coś Michałowi. Jeszcze uzna, że jestem bezużyteczny i mnie stąd odwoła i co wtedy?  
-Nie chcę czekać na ciebie znowu kolejne pięć tysięcy lat- zaprotestował Asmo. –Nie daj się odwołać.  
Do jadalni wbiegł służący.  
-Czy nie mówiłem wam, żebyście zostawili nas samych?- zapytał Mod tonem pełnym dezaprobaty.  
-Mówiłeś, panie, ale Imperator tu idzie. Jest z nim ktoś, nie wiem kto, ale wygląda na ważną figurę. Takich skrzydeł w życiu nie widziałem. Wielkie i złote.  
-Niedobrze- mruknął Kamael. –Wiesz co to oznacza?  
-Że zobaczymy się z naszymi ulubionymi archaniołami szybciej niż byśmy chcieli? Że mamy takie kłopoty, że obu nam się nie śniło? Obaj? Nie powinieneś przypadkiem wiać?  
-Skoro są tu Michał i Lucyfer- odpowiedział Kam, akcentując spójnik. –To znaczy, że i tak wiedzą o wszystkim. Poza tym to byłoby niehonorowe.  
-Może to nie Michał?- zasugerował nieśmiało Zgniły Chłopiec, ale sam w to niezbyt wierzył. –Może i niehonorowe, ale przynajmniej rozsądne.  
-Co jest rozsądne?- odezwał się Niosący Światło, stając w drzwiach. –Pozwolicie, że się dosiądziemy się z Michałem? Chyba mamy coś do obgadania we czwórkę.  
-Cześć, Kamaelu- powiedział Michał, próbując zmieścić w drzwiach swoje imponujące skrzydła. –Asmodeuszu. Sam bym tego lepiej nie ujął. –Zanim zaczniecie zaprzeczać, tak, wiemy o wszystkim.


	12. Wyjaśnijmy sobie kilka spraw

-Wszystkim?- zapytał Mod, starając się brzmieć pewnie. Nie chciał się rozsypywać przy potężnym archaniele, chociaż to gniewu Lucyfera bał się najbardziej. Nawet nie tyle gniewu, co sprawienia mu zawodu. Przecież gdyby mógł, już dawno podzieliłby się wszystkim z Niosącym Światło.  
-Co nie zmienia faktu, że chętnie usłyszymy od was wszystko od początku- uściślił Imperator.  
-To wszystko moja wina- przyznał się Asmo.  
-Mod, czekaj…- zaczął Kamael, ale Lucek mu przerwał, zanim ten zdążył powiedzieć coś więcej.  
-To bardzo w stylu Moda, uwieść szpiega drugiej strony. Jakoś mnie to nie dziwi. Tak, Kamaelu, o tym tak się składa też wiem.  
Anioł Miecza zerknął na Michała, ale ten był akurat zajęty konsumowaniem kanapki i bez żalu pozwolił Imperatorowi wziąć na siebie ciężar tej rozmowy.  
-Gdzie zrobiłem błąd?- chciał wiedzieć Kam. –Musiałem jakiś popełnić, skoro tu jesteście obaj. Wiedziałem, że to nie był dobry pomysł. Takiego szpiega jak ja można oddać Głębianom, skoro się nie sprawdził.  
-Potem ci Michał wszystko dokładniej wyjaśni- odpowiedział Cesarz Otchłani.  
-Co teraz? –zapytał niebieskooki anioł. Cokolwiek miał się z nim stać, wszystko było lepsze od nieświadomości. Najbardziej żałował, że już pewnie nigdy nie zobaczy Moda, ale przynajmniej nie wydawało się, żeby demonowi coś groziło. Przynajmniej on będzie bezpieczny.  
-Kamaelu, czy wiesz co się dzieje ze szpiegami złapanymi w moim państwie?- spytał Syn Jutrzenki.  
-A mi to kazałeś być miłym- wtrącił się rudzielec, ale pozostała trójka nie zwróciła na to najmniejszej uwagi.  
-Asmo, może przybliżysz ten temat Kamaelowi.  
Zgniły Chłopiec wyglądał jakby się zawahał, ale zaczął wyliczać:  
-Ostatniego wbiliśmy na pal. Przedostatniego straciliśmy w publicznej egzekucji. Tego, co był wcześniej rzuciliśmy smokom…  
-Dobrze, Mod, wystarczy- przerwał mu Lucyfer. –Kamael chyba zrozumiał sytuację.  
Michał przestał jeść i popatrzył z niepokojem na Niosącego Światło.  
-Lucek, co ty robisz?  
-To robię, Michasiu, że patrzę na tych dwoje i jednak nie mogę zastosować standardowej procedury. Kam, stary druhu, nie oddam cię kelpiom, bo Mod by się zapłakał. Poza tym miło cię znowu widzieć.  
-Przyszliście nas postraszyć? –zapytał Asmo z wyrzutem.  
Imperator wzruszył ramionami.  
-Nie mogłem się powstrzymać.  
-Straszny jesteś.  
-Mogę się dowiedzieć, gdzie wpadłem?- odezwał się Kamael.  
-Nigdzie nie wpadłeś- wyjaśnił mu Luc. –Michał mi powiedział.  
Kamael i Asmodeusz wbili pytający wzrok w rudego archanioła.  
-Powiedzmy, że w ciągu kilku ostatnich dni trochę mi się zmieniła perspektywa- powiedział Pan Zastępów.  
-Właśnie widzę- odparł cierpko Kam.  
-Przyszliście zobaczyć jak sobie radzimy?- zapytał Zgniły Chłopiec.  
-Jak widać- odpowiedział Michał, robiąc sobie kolejną kanapkę.  
-Moment, wyjaśniliśmy już sobie, że jesteśmy wśród przyjaciół, ale to jeszcze nie wszystko- wtrącił się Gwiazda Zaranna. -Powiedz mi, Modzio, czy Kamael jest dla ciebie dobry?  
-W porywach tak. Ostatnio mu się zdarza coraz częściej.  
-Dni dobroci dla zwierząt- wtrącił się Kam, któremu ulżyło, że jednak nie skończy w jakichś marnych okolicznościach. Jako Anioł Miecza miał większe ambicje. –A ty co, nagle zostałeś nadopiekuńczym starszym bratem?- zapytał, nie zważając na fakt, że mówi do Imperatora Otchłanii.  
-Ktoś musi- odpowiedział Lucyfer. –Z jakichś przyczyn tu obecny Asmodeusz wydaje się śmiertelnie w tobie zakochany i nie przeszło mu to w normalnym czasie. Jeżeli go skrzywdzisz, koalicja czy nie, powyrywam ci wszystkie pióra.  
-Odrosną.  
-Nie myśl, że to koniec. Nad resztą rzeczy pomyślę. Jak pewnie zauważyłeś, my tu, na Dole, znamy się na torturach. Czy Mod już cię ochlapał farbami?  
-Nie.  
-A wygarnął, że nie znasz się na sztuce?  
-Też nie.  
-To musi być prawdziwa miłość. Musze przyznać, że mi ulżyło. Kocham Moda jak brata, ale miałem już dość tego, że ciągle płakał mi w rękaw, bo go kolejna dziewczyna rzuciła. Opiekuj się nim dobrze.  
-Będę się nim opiekować- obiecał Anioł Miecza. –Zrobiłbym to i tak.  
-Czy on potrzebuje opieki?- zapytał sceptycznie Michał.  
-Tak- odpowiedział Luc. –Ale zachowaj to dla siebie.  
-Moglibyście nie rozmawiać o mnie tak, jakby mnie tu nie było?- wtrącił się Zgniły Chłopiec.  
-Już kończę, Mod. Po prostu nie chcę znowu patrzeć jak cierpisz.  
-Tym razem wszystko będzie dobrze- odparł Asmo, uśmiechając się promiennie do ciemnowłosego anioła, który odpowiedział mu tym samym.  
-Nie chcę wam przeszkadzać, ale czy jest jakieś miejsce, gdzie mógłbym porozmawiać z Kamaelem?- zapytał Michał.  
Kiedy już aniołowie zostali sami, przez chwilę żaden z nich nie wiedział co powiedzieć.  
-Nie tego się po tobie spodziewałem- zaczął w końcu Pan Zastępów.  
-Wyrzucasz mnie ze służby?  
-Nie. Ale nie wiem, czy dalej chcesz szpiegować. Zastanów się nad tym. Słuchaj, Kam, jak już mówiłem nie spodziewałem się tego, ale jeżeli jesteś z nim szczęśliwy i Lucek to aprobuje, będę musiał jakoś to przeżyć. Wierzę, Kam, że nie zrobiłbyś nic głupiego. Poza tym, muszę przyznać, że Mod ma jednak jakieś zalety.  
-Całą masę- zapewnił Anioł Miecza.  
-Pewnie i tak będę go widywać, czy tego chcę czy nie. Koalicja. Mam dość robienia sobie wrogów. Macie moje błogosławieństwo.  
-Dziękuję. Co jest z tobą i Lucyferem?- przeszedł od razu do rzeczy Kam.  
-A co ma być?  
-Widziałem jak się na niego patrzysz.  
-Jak się patrzę?  
-Na pewno nie jak na wroga. Co się dzieje?  
-Powiem ci, jak sam to rozpracuję.  
-Czyli jednak coś.  
-To skomplikowane. Tak długo skakaliśmy sobie do gardeł, że teraz nie mogę, tak prostu…Rozumiesz.  
-Gwoli ścisłości, ty głównie skakałeś.  
-To jeszcze gorzej. Nieważne, Kam, idź do swojego demona, bo jeszcze tam uschnie z tęsknoty i Lucek będzie miał do mnie pretensje.  
W tym samym czasie Lucyfer rozmawiał z Asmodeuszem.  
-Nie chciałem tego mówić przy Kamie, ale cieszę się, że to on. Jest naprawdę porządnym aniołem i potrafi zrobić wiele jak mu na kimś zależy- powiedział Imperator.  
-Nie jesteś ani trochę zły?- zapytał z powątpiewaniem Mod.  
-Mogłeś mi powiedzieć wcześniej, ale rozumiem, dlaczego tego nie zrobiłeś- wyjaśnił Niosący Światło.  
-Uff. Trochę mi ulżyło. Nawet nie wiesz, ile razy chciałem ci wszystko opowiedzieć- wyznał demon.  
-Gdzie żeście się poznali?  
-To akurat długa historia. Poza tym, czy Michał ci już wszystkiego nie opowiedział?  
-Widać nie.  
-Mówił o namiocie?  
-Jakim namiocie?  
-Nieważne. Lepiej powiedz, czy ty i Michał żeście się zeszli?  
-Mod, myślisz, że tylko ty jesteś w skomplikowanym związku? Ja i Michał…Nie rozmawialiśmy ze sobą tak długo…To nie takie proste.  
-Gdybyś wiedział, że to ten jedyny, nie wahałbyś się ani chwili.  
-Ja to wiem. Co nie sprawia, że wszystko jest od razu proste.  
-Doceniam twoją troskę o mnie, ale mam wrażenie, że teraz bardziej potrzebujesz skupić się na swoich sprawach.  
-Nawet jeżeli to sprawi, że będziesz miał na głowie więcej moich obowiązków?  
-To w ogóle możliwe?  
-Asmodeuszu. Nie denerwuj mnie.  
Po pełnym emocji poranku, anioł i demon w końcu zostali sami.  
-Lucek nawet dobrze to zniósł- powiedział Mod. -Lepiej niż myślałem. W końcu okłamywałem go przez tygodnie.  
-Nie okłamywałeś. Co najwyżej przemilczałeś pewne fakty.  
-Proszę, proszę, aniołku, już Głębia wywarła na ciebie swój wpływ. W stosunku do mnie też szafujesz prawdą tak oszczędnie?  
-Naprawdę myślisz, że się zmieniłem?- zapytał bardzo zaniepokojony Kam. Asmodeusz z trudem powstrzymał atak śmiechu na jego widok.  
-Tak. Na plus.  
-Mod!  
-No co, Kam. Myślę, że Szarańcza by się bardzo zdziwiła widząc swojego teraz swojego dowódcę.  
-Beznadziejnie zakochanego w demonie? Lepiej oszczędźmy im tego widoku. Dobra, Mod, Lucyfer to jedno, ale Michał... Dobrze, że on za bardzo nie potrafi udawać, bo bym mu nie uwierzył.  
-Darowanemu smokowi w zęby się nie zagląda- powiedział Asmo. –Przynajmniej tą dwójkę mamy po swojej stronie. Co z resztą? Nie chcesz powiedzieć Freyowi?  
-Właściwie, Modzio, co do tego, to ja mam pewien pomysł.


	13. Każdy ma takie zakończenie, na jakie zasłużył

Daimon Frey miał wyjątkowo udany dzień. Większą jego część spędził z Hiją, co było piękne same w sobie, a następnie wybrał się na przejażdżkę Piołunem. Jedynym co mogło zepsuć mu humor było kolejne wezwanie do zburzenia jakiegoś kalekiego świata. Wypad do Głębi, a dokładniej do jednego z lokali Asmodeusza ani go nie cieszył, ani szczególnie nie martwił. Nie był szczególnie zachwycony perspektywą nawet krótkiego rozstania z ukochaną, ale poczucie obowiązku nakazywało mu stawić się o wyznaczonej porze w wyznaczonym miejscu. Obiecał jeszcze Hiji na pożegnanie, że nawet nie spojrzy na żadną z pracownic Moda i wybrał się na Dół. Kiedy dotarł na miejsce, pozostali przedstawiciele obu stron już tam byli. Gabriel i Lucyfer dyskutowali o czymś zażarcie, Michał był wyjątkowo spokojny, chociaż Daimon zauważył, że przygląda się Niosącemu Światło jakoś inaczej niż zwykle, reszta Mrocznych i Świetlistych przysłuchiwała się w milczeniu albo była pogrążona we własnych rozmyślaniach.  
-Nie powinniśmy robić tych spotkań tak często- pomyślał Burzyciel Światów. –Nic się tu ciekawego nie dzieje. Niech Gabryś i Lucek omawiają swoje sprawy kiedy indziej, jak tak dobrze się razem bawią.  
W tym momencie skrzypnęły zawiasy w drzwiach i do środka weszła postać, którą Abaddon rozpoznałby wszędzie.  
-Kamaelu? Co ty tutaj robisz?- zapytał zaskoczony.  
Pozostali zgromadzeni wyglądali na równie zdziwionych, lecz nic nie powiedzieli.  
-Ja go tu zaprosiłem- odezwał się gospodarz. –Chcemy coś powiedzieć wam wszystkim, a lepszego momentu nie będzie. Bezczelnie wykorzystaliśmy okazję.  
Gdyby Frey zwrócił uwagę na kogokolwiek, kto nie był Kamem lub Modem, zauważyłby pewnie, że Lucek nachyla się do Michała i szepcze:  
-Wiedziałeś?  
-Co ty- odparł rudzielec. –Jestem tak samo zaskoczony jak ty, ale idę o zakład, że to był pomysł Asmodeusza.  
-Powiesz im?- zapytał Kamael, uśmiechając się lekko do Zgniłego Chłopca.  
-Ty im powiedz, kochanie- odpowiedział Mod, głosem tłumionym od cichego śmiechu.  
-Bardzo dobrze. Otóż, moi drodzy, Asmo i ja chcielibyśmy was poinformować, że jesteśmy oficjalnie razem.  
-Kamaelu- zaczął powoli Daimon. –Czy ty się na pewno dobrze czujesz? Jesteś pod wpływem czegoś? Asmodeusz cię czymś otumanił? Kto wie, co oni tu dodają do drinków.  
-Jestem w pełni przytomny, dzięki za troskę- zapewnił Kam.  
-Nie miałeś już żadnej lepszej opcji?-zapytał z pretensjami w głosie Burzyciel Światów.  
-Ja wiem, że ty masz Hiję, Daim, ale ja staram się utrzymać wyższe standardy.  
Gabriel i Razjel nie wyglądali za szczęśliwych po usłyszeniu tej deklaracji, ale żaden z nich nie przerwał Aniołom Miecza.  
-Kam, to demon- spróbował załamany Frey. -Przeliterować ci? D-E-M-O-N. Może mamy koalicję, ale to jeszcze nie znaczy…  
Abaddon na chwilę się zapowietrzył. Michał o mało się nie roześmiał na widok jego na wpół przerażonej, a na wpół oburzonej twarzy, zerknął na Lucyfera, a zobaczywszy pozwolenie w jego oczach, chrząknął, wstał z miejsca i oznajmił głośno:  
-Daimonie i reszto! Ja też chciałem coś ogłosić. Lucyfer i ja też jesteśmy razem.  
O ile wcześniej Frey nie wyglądał najlepiej, to po tym oświadczeniu prezentował się po prostu źle. Pobladł, zaczął się trząść na całym ciele i przetoczył po dwójce radosnych archaniołów strwożonym spojrzeniem, które zaraz skierował z powrotem na najlepszego przyjaciela. Reszta zgromadzonych miała poczucie, że powinni gratulować szczęśliwym parom, ale nikt nie chciał przerywać pięknej sceny, toczącej się na ich oczach. Chyba nigdy wcześniej nie mieli okazji zobaczyć Freya w takim stanie, więc bezczelnie wykorzystywali okazję, żeby się nacieszyć na zapas. Szczególnie, że Daimon poczerwieniał i z oburzeniem spytał:  
-Żartujecie sobie ze mnie, prawda? Nie zrobilibyście czegoś takiego.  
-Ależ zrobiliśmy- powiedział bardzo spokojnym głosem Kamael, trzymając Moda za rękę. –Powiedziałbym, że mi przykro, ale tak nie jest.  
-Nie wiem, co ci zrobili w tej Głębi, Kam, ale się dowiem. Dowiem się i cię z tego wyciągnę- obiecał z determinacją Frey. –Razjelu, czy mogę liczyć na twoją pomoc? –zapytał, odwracając się do Pana Tajemnic i rzucając mu błagalne spojrzenie.  
Książe Magów pokręcił z rozbawieniem głową.  
-Obawiam się, że nic nie mogę zrobić z tym przypadkiem.  
-Przejdzie ci, Kam- powiedział Abaddon, odwracając się z powrotem do swojego byłego dowódcy.  
-Nie wydaje mi się, Daimon- odpowiedział bardzo zadowolony z siebie Kamael. –Widzisz, to uczucie narastało długo. Bardzo długo. Nie może wygasnąć ot tak.  
Mod oparł czoło o jego ramię.  
-Wiedziałem- stwierdził triumfalnie.  
Azazel nie mógł dłużej się powstrzymać i zaczął chichotać. Mefistofeles szturchnął go łokciem w bok, ale widać było, że mimo swojego raczej ponurego usposobienia, sam powstrzymuje się od wybuchnięcia głośnym śmiechem.  
-Ale wy nie mówicie serio, prawda?- zapytał Frey, odwracając się do Michała i Lucyfera.  
-Daimon, wiemy, że przeszedłeś już sporo w ciągu dzisiejszego wieczora, ale my też mówimy jak najbardziej serio- odpowiedział Niosący Światło.  
-Uparliście się wszyscy mnie dobić, czy co?- jęknął głucho Abaddon.  
-Przykro mi, Daimonie, ale z tobą to ma nic wspólnego- odezwał się Pan Zastępów. –Słuchaj, skoro ja jakoś to przetrawiłem, to ty też. Trzy głębokie oddechy. Wszystko się ułoży.  
Dla Freya była to kropla, która przelała czarę. Obrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł bez słowa.  
-Dojdzie do siebie- powiedział Michał.  
-Wiem- zapewnił go Kamael.  
-Czy możemy już gratulować?- zapytał Azazel.  
-Tak, teraz już tak- odparł Asmodeusz.  
Następnego dnia, Lucyfer, Michał, Kamael i Asmodeusz spotkali się we czwórkę w ogrodach Pana Piekieł.  
-Cieszę się, że jednak im powiedzieliśmy- stwierdził Michał. –Tylko cały czas sobie wyrzucam, jaki byłem głupi, że nie zeszliśmy się wcześniej.  
-Lepiej późno niż później- odpowiedział Niosący Światło. –Kam, powiedz nam, jakie masz teraz plany?  
-Jakoś nigdy się nie odnajdywałem w tym całym szpiegowaniu- przyznał anioł. –Przykro mi, Michał, nie chcę tego dłużej robić.  
Pan Zastępów pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem.  
-Tego akurat się spodziewałem. Co chcesz teraz robić?  
-Nie wiem. Na razie chciałbym po prostu tu pobyć i nie myśleć o przyszłości. Mam w końcu całą wieczność żeby się zastanowić co dalej.  
-Podoba mi się ta odpowiedz- stwierdził Mod, wtulając się Kamaelowi w ramię. –A co będzie w wami?  
-Raczej żaden z nas nie może się przeprowadzić na stałe, więc utknęliśmy w związku na odległość- powiedział Lucek.  
-Ale nie martwię się o nas- dokończył rudzielec. –Poradzimy sobie.  
-W to nikt z nas nie wątpi- odpowiedział Kam. –Może jednak wszyscy zasłużyliśmy na jakieś szczęśliwe zakończenie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zatem to koniec. Dziękuję wszystkim, którzy czytali, a szczególnie tym, którzy pozostawili po sobie jakiś ślad i mam nadzieję, że do zobaczenia.


End file.
